El Chico de las Sonrisas
by 008Kasumi
Summary: El bar The Refugee era bien conocido en Londres, ahí trabajaba un singular español junto con sus dos mejores amigos para vivir. Las personas deprimidas iban ahí buscando refugio en el alcohol, y quizás, en cierto español que se dedicaba a curar sus heridas con charlas y sonrisas. Todo iba bien, hasta que un día cierto inglés huraño llegó para poner el mundo del español de cabeza.
1. Bienvenidos a The Refugee

**El chico de las sonrisas**

**Bienvenidos a The Refugee**

Iba de camino al trabajo, tarde, como era costumbre. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que su jefe, un enorme y rubio alemán, no le había despedido… Posiblemente era por las insistencias de su hermano mayor, con el cual tenía una gran amistad.

Llevaba unos headphones rojos y caminaba al ritmo de la música sin darse cuenta, parecía una melodía alegre a juzgar por sus pasos y la sonrisa tonta que llevaba en la cara, sus labios se movían sin embargo ningún sonido salía de estos, cantaba en su mente causando que algunas miradas curiosas se desviaran hacia él.

No todos los días se veía a un chico moreno, de hermosos ojos verdes como las hojas del bosque, sonrisa radiante y cabello castaño alborotado caminar tan alegre por la calle, parecía que contagiaba a las personas con su felicidad. En una ciudad gris como Londres, que te regalaran una sonrisa como esa, tan pura y sin compromisos era sin duda algo especial, se podía apostar que cualquiera que se juntara con él recibiría un poco de su energía positiva y su día, o hasta su semana, no volvería a ser gris.

Aquél chico tan extraño siempre seguía una sola ruta de camino a su trabajo, algunas personas ya lo conocían y le saludaban con alegría, aunque no sabían ni su nombre, pero a juzgar por como hablaba y su tono de piel tostada se notaba a kilómetros que era español. ''El chico de las sonrisas'' algunos le apodaban a falta del conocimiento de un nombre propio.

Después de girar por una esquina llegó, por fin, al edificio en el cual prestaba sus servicios a cambio de una paga semanal bien merecida.

El lugar no tenía nada de especial, era un pequeño bar-restaurant de temática alemana, en la cual trabajaba como bartender junto con el antes mencionado hermano del dueño, un ruidoso chico de cabello rubio platinado, tez pálida y cuyo rostro era adornado por un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. Su _melodiosa_ voz con un fuerte acento le recibió apenas cruzó la puerta.

-¡Tony, no puede ser que todos los días llegues tarde!

-Eh~ lo siento Gil, es que tuve insomnio y pues me he despertado muy tarde…

-¡Nadie duerme hasta las seis de la tarde!

-Como si no lo conocieras, cher. –una voz melosa salió desde detrás de ambos hombres. Un alto hombre de ondulado cabello rubio que llegaba a sus hombros, de preciosos ojos azules como el mar y cuyo rostro era adornado por una tímida barba pasó ambos brazos por los hombros de los dos amigos.-Sabes muy bien que Antonie duerme como un oso en invierno…

-¡Sí, Francis, pero debe aprender a llegar más temprano! No siempre podré convencer a _West_ de que no lo saque.

-Vale, vale, pero he llegado ya. Deja de sermonearme y vamos a poner las cosas en orden ¿Sí? Estamos a punto de abrir… -Dijo el despreocupado español mientras que se escabullía de entre el brazo de su amigo rubio y se disponía a limpiar la barra, dejando al alemán albino con las palabras en la boca.

-…Juro que uno de estos días lo mato.- murmuró el de ojos rojos mientras que el gallardo francés le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Vamos Gilbert, sabes que no es así.- dijo divertido mientras que se dirigía de regreso a la cocina para seguir preparando los aperitivos de los futuros comensales que llegarían esta soltó un pesado suspiro y se dedicó a ordenar las botellas de licores de la barra.

El bar ''The refugee'' estaba a punto de abrir. Era muy conocido por todo Londres a pesar de ser nuevo, reconocido por sus auténticas cervezas alemanas, los cocteles excepcionales preparados por dos apuestos bartenders, uno alemán y el otro español. La comida, que era deliciosa sin dejar de ser sencilla, preparada con suma pasión por un apuesto francés que de vez en cuando salía de su cocina para pedir opiniones. Dejando a un lado la preciosa decoración alemana, el bar llamaba la atención por esos tres personajes tan peculiares. Todos los días, exceptuando los horribles lunes, a partir de las siete treinta, el bar abría sus puertas para recibir con un caluroso abrazo a los amigos, a los amantes, a los corazones rotos y a los melancólicos sin excepción. La mayoría entraba con una cara larga, y al final salían con una enorme sonrisa, no siempre producto del alcohol.

Ese día era como cualquier otro para el alegre español, los clientes iban y venían, algunos llegaban alegres, otros llegaban discutiendo, en grupos, en parejas, solitarios, de todo. Sus ojos miraban con curiosidad a aquellas personas que contaban chistes y reían estruendosamente, o a esos sujetos que parecían tener una plática muy profunda acerca de economía y política. Su mirada cambiaba a una un tanto más nostálgica al ver a las parejas del lugar intercambiando un par de miradas coquetas y sonrisas llenas de cariño. Suspiraba, y seguía preparando cócteles sin más distracciones.

Hasta que su mirada se posó sobre un nuevo cliente, más bien, _nueva. _Era una chica preciosa de largos cabellos rubios, llevaba un elegante vestido de color melón que hacía resaltar su piel tan nívea. No era precisamente esbelta pero la belleza de su rostro hacía olvidar ese insignificante detalle.

Ocupó un asiento vacío frente a la barra, en ese momento Antonio se dio cuenta de que tenía unos bellísimos ojos amatista, que por alguna razón parecían hinchados y enrojecidos. El español dio un rápido vistazo a su compañero albino, dándose cuenta de que este estaba intentando cortejar a aquella chica castaña que siempre llevaba su cabello adornado con una flor. Sonrió para sí, ese alemán, a pesar de que lo había rechazado un sin fin de veces jamás se daría por vencido. Realmente estaba enamorado.

Se acercó a la recién llegada y con una amable sonrisa preguntó:- Buenas noches señorita ¿le apetece algo de beber?

La chica alzó la mirada tímidamente hacia el apuesto chico y asintió. – un vodka por favor. Seco.

Antonio ya había preparado el shacker para preparar algún cóctel a la chica, pero grande fue su sorpresa ante la simple petición de esta. No obstante su sonrisa no desapareció, asintió y sirvió en un pequeño caballito la orden. Pudo notar por sobre el bullicio de la gente su peculiar acento, no debía de ser inglesa.

La mujer tomó el pequeño vaso y observó su contenido por un tiempo antes de llevárselo a la boca, sintiendo su lengua arder con el paso del alcohol por ella. Sin embargo, su expresión pareció inmutable.

El español la observó desde lejos por varios minutos mientras atendía a otros clientes que llegaban sin cesar. Esa chica despertaba en su interior ese instinto por querer ayudar que a diario le invadía, siempre con diferentes personas. La chica parecía haber tenido un día terrible, sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados, pero su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento de soledad intolerable. Un vacío que al parecer solo podía llenar con alcohol, ya era su tercer shot. Pedía a gritos silenciosos una mano amiga.

Antonio, sin poder resistirse mas, dejó la barra para irse a la parte trasera de la edificación, específicamente, a la cocina. Abrió las puertas con el hombro y se precipitó hacia Francis, que en ese momento decoraba un plato que estaba a punto de ser entregado. –Francis, necesito un postre. ¿Qué has preparado para hoy?

El francés solo levantó la mirada fugazmente hacia su amigo antes de entregar el plato ya servido a un mesero.-Tony, ¿no es un poco temprano para tomarte un descanso?

-No es para mí, verás, ha llegado una chica y…

-Antonio, otra vez con eso… ¿no te parece que por una vez debes dejar a las personas a que resuelvan sus problemas solos?

-…Francis, tú eres la peor persona para decirme eso. –Dijo el español mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con exasperación. El francés solo suspiró, y con una leve sonrisa resignada, asintió. Vaya que era la peor persona para reprochar aquello.

-He preparado una torta de chocolate ¿crees que sea de su gusto?

-Será perfecto. Espero. –Contestó un risueño español mientras que miraba con emoción como su amigo le entregaba un pequeño plato con una rebanada de pastel elegantemente decorado. – ¡Muchas gracias Francis! Eres el mejor. –exclamó el español mientras tomaba el pequeño plato entre sus manos y salía con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado.

El francés solo observó a su amigo desapareces por las puertas y soltó un triste suspiro.- Antonio… ¿Cuándo dejarás de ayudar a los demás, y comenzarás a ayudarte a ti mismo?... –dijo en un susurro para luego seguir con su trabajo, vaya que era un día ocupado. Ya se encargaría de regañarle en otro momento.

La chica seguía bebiendo a sorbos cortos el cuarto shot de vodka que le habían servido. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo, tímidamente, un plato con una rebanada de pastel aparecía en su campo de visión. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con el bartender que le había atendido al llegar.

-Yo no he ordenado esto…

-Oh no te preocupes, es de la casa. –contestó el chico castaño con una amable sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar.

-…Gracias… pero no tengo hambre. –murmuró la chica desviando la mirada hacia otro sitio. Chico insolente, seguro estaba flirteando con ella, no necesitaba los flirteos de nadie en ese momento.

-Venga… Si sigues tomando así, sin nada en el estómago, te va a dar dolor de panza. Eso no es guay. –insistía.

-No necesito nada. –murmuró de nuevo la chica comenzando a irritarse.

-…A mí no me parece que sea así.- Ah, ahora había logrado captar su atención, su mirada amatista se había alzado para encararle. El ojiverde le sonrió y comenzó a buscar algo entre la barra.- Cualquiera que haga llorar a una señorita tan bonita no merece la pena ¿no te parece?...

-...-la chica se quedó en silencio, y bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada de pronto. ¿Lo había notado? O más bien ¿interesaba?

-Hey… No vale la pena… La vida es hermosa, y lo es aún más cuando uno sonríe. ¿No le parece? –Sacó un tenedor, y lo asentó a un lado del plato con la torta de chocolate.

La chica observó el tenedor un momento, pensando en las palabras que acababa de recibir, ese bartender tenía algo que le hacía sentir cálida, querida… comprendida. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, el chico ya se había alejado para atender a otras personas. Lo observó con curiosidad unos segundos hasta que se decidió a probar el pastel. Llevó un pequeño bocado a su pequeña boca, y su mirada se iluminó por completo. ¡Estaba delicioso! No era demasiado dulce, ni demasiado amargo, el equilibrio entre el humedecido y suave pan junto con el cremoso betún era perfecto. De repente, su ánimo decaído se había esfumado.

Antonio observó de reojo como la chica sonreía al probar el pastel, y es que no exageraba al decir que los postres de Francis eran los mejores. Suspiró aliviado al notar un cambio en la energía que llevaba la chica, parecía que ahora sus problemas se le habían ido a otro sitio muy recóndito en el cual, con suerte, se quedarán un buen tiempo.

Gilbert lo observó todo desde el otro lado de la barra y solo atinó a suspirar y negar suavemente con la cabeza. Desde hacía un tiempo tanto él como Francis habían notado cambios en el aspecto del castaño, se veía cada día mas demacrado, pero ahí iba de nuevo Antonio, regalando sonrisas como un idiota. Como si su propio estado no importara.

Y es que esa era su don… La empatía era algo con lo que Antonio había nacido, podía saber cuándo una persona necesitaba una mano, una caricia, una plática o una sonrisa con tan solo observarla unos cuantos minutos. Él podía hacer que una cara larga se transformara en una carcajada con suma facilidad, le hacía sentir bien el ayudar a los demás, eran pocas las personas como él que sacrificaban su propio tiempo y hasta sus sentimientos, con tal de dar un poco de luz a la vida de una persona sumergida en la oscuridad.

Pero ese don también era una maldición, la empatía era algo con lo que debía lidiar todo el tiempo. Incluso en sus días más oscuros. Esa empatía le impedía hablar sobre sus propios problemas o expresar sus propios sentimientos negativos con los demás, pues no quería contagiarlos. Su boca se cerraba automáticamente y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa para aliviar las tensiones.

Francis y Gilbert conocían muy bien a su amigo como para saber cuándo estaba fingiendo que todo estaba perfecto, y se frustraban demasiado al no poder hacer que se abriera a ellos, pero sí que lograba hacer que otras personas se abrieran a él para ayudarlas a sentirse bien una vez más. Sus amigos y hasta el mismo Antonio sabía que esa carga emocional llegaba a un límite cada cierto tiempo. Pero tanto Francis como Gilbert se habían dado por vencidos al saber que no podrían lograr que Antonio se descargara tanto como las demás personas.

Internamente el español estaba agradecido por esa decisión… ¿o quizás no?

Dieron las tres de la madrugada y el bar hacía más de una hora que había cerrado sus puertas. Gilbert y Antonio se encargaban de limpiar y acomodar la barra, mientras que Francis se dedicaba a dejar en orden la cocina junto con sus ayudantes. Los meseros ya habían puesto las sillas y mesas en orden para el día siguiente.

-¡Uwha! Estoy molido. –exclamó el albino.

-Y que lo digas, cada vez viene más gente.

-¡ufff! Si, la caja fuerte está muy feliz por eso. –se unió el francés mientras se deshacía de su uniforme de cocinero. - ¿nos vemos mañana, chers?

-Es obvio, y espero que esta vez SI llegues temprano, verdammt. –el español recibió una mirada amenazante, a la cual respondió con una cansada carcajada.

-Claro Gilbert, claro que sí.

Los tres amigos se despidieron, Gilbert se quedó en el bar un momento más para cerrar y esperar al gerente, su hermano menor Ludwig. Francis y Antonio se fueron caminando por la misma calle compartiendo una plática amena sobre las cosas que habían pasado ese día en El Refugio, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Antonio llegó a su departamento. Vivía en el tercer piso de un edificio bastante alto y poco lujoso. El espacio que había rentado para vivir no tenía nada de especial, era un cuarto sencillo dividido en tres secciones, sala, cocina y dormitorio. Era perfecto para alguien que vivía solo.

Con pereza buscó sus llaves por los bolsillos de su pantalón, y después de encontrarlas abrió la puerta con prisa. Dejó sus cosas en un pequeño y solitario sofá mientras que se iba directo al baño para tomar una relajante ducha. Había sido un día cansado y apestaba a sudor.

Se miró al espejo unos segundos después de salir de la ducha, analizando su propia expresión. El hombre detrás del espejo se veía cansado, vacío y sin ánimos. Sus ojeras ya estaban demasiado pronunciadas y sus costillas comenzaban a marcarse un poco más en su torso. Bufó y salió del baño apagando la luz detrás de sí para irse directo a la cama dejándose caer sobre esta.

Desde hacía días que había comenzado a sentirse extraño, como si algo en su vida faltara, una pieza que no había sido capaz de descubrir. Lo atribuía a la última decepción amorosa que tuvo, a la cual no le había dado demasiada importancia al principio pero con el tiempo la sensación de vacío se tornó abrumadora.

Se revolvió sobre las sabanas y cerró los ojos con furia. No podía permitirse una noche más sin dormir por pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

¡Bueno! He aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer longfic (al menos publicado). Es corto y soso. El título salió solo mientras escribía. Realmente lo he escrito bastante rápido pues quería explicar un poco la personalidad que le he puesto a Toñito en este fic antes de meterme de lleno en la trama. Siempre me lo ponen como un hombre culón con poca materia gris, y puede que así sea en algunas ocasiones, pero siento que es bueno tratar de meterse y entender mejor al personaje y sus sentimientos c: no sé, no quería que solo fuera un personaje guapo y vacío en esta historia. Yo solita me entiendo(?).

Este fic se me hace muy espeshal(?) tiene demasiadas cosas personales y en su defecto demasiada carga emocional para mi(?)

Trataré de actualizar regularmente... Tengo ya un poquito avanzada la historia, y si quieren spoiler: en el siguiente cap aparecen 2 personajes mas, ambos importantes en esta historia. Uno de ellos (obviamente) va a ser nuestro queridísimo cejón inglés.

¡chan chan chaaan...! Ahora... Agradecería sus comentarios... y teorías~

¿por quién será que Toñin se siente así?

¿quién le hizo daño y cómo?

¿porque Francis está tan bueno?

en fin~ nos vemos en el próximo cap~ el cual, con suerte, llegará la próxima semana~

008 out

Ahí iba de nuevo Antonio, regalando sonrisas como un idiota.


	2. A bit of 'Peace'

**A bit of ''peace''**

Era un día tranquilo en el bar The Refugee, casi no había clientes, y la barra estaba prácticamente vacía. Francis había aprovechado ese tiempo para poner en orden la cocina por si alguna persona pedía algo de comer, mandó a dos de sus pinches (*) para lavar los platos sucios y secarlos debidamente para su futuro uso.

Gilbert y Antonio también habían aprovechado ese tiempo para bolear los vasos y shackers. Ordenaban las botellas de alcohol y desechaban algunas vacías por otras nuevas y completamente llenas.

La falta de gente probablemente se debía a la lluvia torrencial que azotaba la ciudad a esa hora, solo se veían paraguas negros pasar de un lado a otro, cruzando la calle o esperando debajo del toldo de alguna tienda pequeña en la escarpa de enfrente.

_sat down here with my head hung down_

_and I just seem to find…_

_a bit of peace, a bit of love, a bit of something left behind._

Antonio murmuraba por lo bajo la letra de la melodía que sonaba por los altavoces del local. La voz de la mujer se escuchaba tan bien en sus oídos, y el suave jazz de la música que la acompañaba era exquisito. Gilbert también disfrutaba de la música, su cadera se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de Bonobo.

De repente, la puerta del bar se abrió, dejando pasar una figura masculina cubierta con una gabardina negra empapada. Una mata de cabellos rubios salió por el cuello de esta, y poco después, un rostro serio. Antonio lo observa desde su posición sin dejar de pasar un paño húmedo por la barra.

El nuevo comensal comienza a buscar con la mirada un lugar disponible, parece que está meditando en sobre si debería sentarse en la barra o si ocupar una de las muchas mesas disponibles. Al final, se decide por fin en sentarse en una de las sillas giratorias que hay frente al puesto de Antonio y Gilbert.

El castaño y el albino se intercambian unas miradas, decidiendo así, quien debería atender al nuevo cliente. La responsabilidad cae sobre el albino.

-Eh, bienvenido a The Refugee ¿Qué le apetece tomar, señor?- Preguntó con cordialidad mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño que colgaba de su mandil. El personaje rubio solo alzó la mirada hacia su interlocutor y con gesto desganado señaló la botella de _ron gran reserva_.

-Ron, en las rocas, por favor. –Respondió sin un ápice de emoción mientras que se deshacía de su gabardina húmeda y la colgaba en el respaldo de la silla.

Gilbert, sin prestar mucha mayor atención a la apatía del rubio, sirvió en un vaso unos cuantos cubos de hielo y seguido de eso el líquido color ámbar dentro de este. Los hielos crujieron un poco dentro del contenedor y apenas este estuvo frente al sujeto de cabellos rubios este lo tomó con la diestra, y se lo llevó a los labios dando un gran trago al líquido color cobre semi-frío.

Antonio no pasó por alto aquel gesto tan seco a su acompañante, y desde ese momento comenzó a sentir curiosidad por ese sujeto.

Tenía porte serio, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas, adornada con una elegante corbata que caía graciosamente desde su cuello, también llevaba un par de pantalones negros rectos, posiblemente estaría saliendo de alguna reunión aburrida del trabajo. Su tez era muy pálida, y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, parecidos a los de él. Aunque pudo notar de que eran un par de tonos más claros, como el verde del _abstenta(*2)_. Su nariz era recta y sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve tono rosado por el frío que hacía fuera del local.

Algo que llamaba la atención de ese personaje eran sus cejas, vaya que cejas. Eran gruesas y contrastaban bastante con el elegante rostro del muchacho. Calculaba que tenía más o menos su edad. Quizás menor.

Antonio sonrió para sí y se acercó un par de pasos hacia él. Le haría plática e intentaría mejorarle el día. Lucía _muy jodido_ para su gusto.

-…La lluvia es más fuerte el día de hoy. ¿Eh?

El chico rubio solo alzó la mirada de su vaso, siendo sacado súbitamente de sus tormentosos pensamientos que hasta podían compararse con el diluvio que se desataba afuera. Miró al bartender con gesto hastiado y solo musitó con sarcasmo:- Sí. No me había dado cuenta.

Antonio sonrió de nuevo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el de cejas gruesas y soltó un suspiro. Internamente agradecido por haber recibido una respuesta, aunque un tanto grosera. A decir verdad había sentido un poco nervioso al recibir una mirada tan gélida.

Este sería un cliente difícil.

-Bueno, pero es que hoy parece que alguien ahí arriba se ha decidido a inundar la ciudad.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

El español parpadeó un par de veces y frunció un poco el entrecejo. _Mantén la calma, Antonio. _–No sé si te has dado cuenta… Pero no hay mucha gente el día de hoy y me aburro.

Ahora el rubio le regresó la mirada, luciendo una sonrisa burlona en los labios.- Será que has ahuyentado a todos.

-… ¿Disculpa?

-No lo sé… Con eso de hablar a la gente que entra mientras intenta disfrutar un trago ¿no te parece que es un poco extraño?

En ese momento, Antonio pudo sentir como su ceja sufría un tic caricaturesco. ¿Le estaba llamando metiche? ¿Era eso? ¡Ni siquiera le conocía como para decirle eso! Maldito inglés… Porque sabía que lo era… Ese acento…

-Bueno, pues a decir verdad eres el primero que viene a decir algo así. Normalmente todos mis clientes se van con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tanto te afecta ver que esta vez tu jueguito no funciona?- El rubio había notado el anterior tic que la ceja del castaño había sufrido, y no pudo más que reír por dentro. Vaya que chico tan idiota. –No sé porque ustedes los españoles siempre son así, tan extrovertidos, deberían guardarse ese tipo de cosas para su propia gente en lugar de intentar forzarlo en los demás.

-¿C-como…?

-Oh vamos, debes practicar mejor tu inglés para ocultar tu nacionalidad… Con ese acento que tienes estas destrozando un idioma perfecto.

La cara de Antonio, en ese momento, era todo un poema. Sus cejas se habían fruncido haciendo que se unieran casi completamente y sus ojos ahora ardían con rabia. Ese bastardo, solo había querido animarle el día… Y él se había dedicado a insultarle _educadamente_ una y otra vez.

Las manos que tenía sobre la barra ahora eran dos puños que lucían un tanto amarillos delatando la fuerza con la que los estaba manteniendo. Fuerza que se incrementaba al ver como el odioso rubio le miraba con burla mientras bebía de su ron.

-Bueno, pues que mal que no funcione ahora, solo quería animar un poco tu día que a juzgar por la cara que te traías, ha sido completamente miserable.

En ese momento fue el turno del inglés de fruncir sus gruesas cejas. –Miserable o no, no te incumbe.

-Tienes razón, no me incumbe. –Y con eso dicho, el español se dio la vuelta para irse justo del otro lado de la barra, escuchando como a sus espaldas ese desagradable cliente le dedicaba un par de insultos más.

Gilbert, por otro lado, había estado observándolo TODO. Vaya que solo le faltaba su bote lleno de palomitas porque con las expresiones que hacía, parecía que estaba viendo algún tipo de película de acción y comedia. Y es que era la primera vez que Antonio era rechazado por algún cliente, normalmente todos sucumbían ante los encantos de esa sonrisa estúpida que les regalaba.

Francis también había salido para pedir una botella de vino, pero al ver la escena se había quedado anonadado junto con Gilbert para presenciarla. Entre ambos se habían estado dando codazos para saber cuál de ellos iba a detenerlos, pues parecía que en algún momento su querido Antonie saltaría a la yugular de ese cejudo y seguro que con eso se ganarían una demanda. Sin embargo se aliviaron al ver como el español se alejaba del cliente enardecido.

Y les miró, y justo en ese momento a Francis se le olvidó que había ido por una botella y enseguida se regresó a su santuario, la cocina, dejando a Gilbert solo, recibiendo la mirada asesina de un español nada contento. El albino solo silbó con nerviosismo mientras que ordenaba, por enésima vez, los vasos de shots detrás de la barra.

Un español con el orgullo herido era algo a lo que se debía temer. Tanto el alemán como el francés lo habían aprendido muy bien con un pequeño incidente en el pasado.

Antonio, mientras tanto, ahora se dedicaba a frotar furiosamente esa parte de la barra. Agradecía a Dios que esta vez no le tocó atender a ese insolente cliente, ya no le vería la cara el resto del día, o al menos, intentaría no hacerlo. Podía sentir las miradas de reojo que le mandaba, y él, a su vez, respondía con miradas orgullosas por encima del hombro.

Para su mala suerte el estúpido inglés no se fue hasta después de tres horas. ¿Y adivinad por qué? Claro, ya que él se había resignado a ignorarle y atender a los pocos clientes que llegaban a pesar de la lluvia, Gilbert había tenido que interactuar con él. No sabía muy bien porqué su amigo había comenzado a entablar una plática con el cejudo, pero vaya, parecía que ahora comenzaban a llevarse bien, y debido a eso se enfrascaron en una larga charla por la cual Antonio había decidido mejor irse a la cocina con Francis para no sentirse tan aburrido y derrotado.

Ese día cerraron temprano, la tormenta sobre Londres no había querido cesar, y parecía que continuaría así toda la noche. The Refugee no había ganado tanto como en días anteriores pero ganancia, poca o mucha, siempre era bien recibida.

Como era costumbre, los tres amigos se despidieron y cada uno se fue de su lado. Esta vez Antonio caminaba con prisa por las calles mojadas resguardado por un paraguas color azul. Iba solo, pues Francis había insistido en llamar a un taxi ya que ''su cabello no podía mojarse'' algo sobre el friz, si no fuera porque lo había comprobado en varias ocasiones juraría que se trataba de una _mujer con barba._

Llegó por fin a casa, después de buscar por sus bolsillos con sus empapadas manos encontró las llaves que correspondían a su puerta. Entró enseguida escuchó el ''click'' de la cerradura.

Su ropa humedecida voló por el pequeño cuarto acabando sobre el sofá, y enseguida se encerró en el baño para recibir una ducha caliente. No quería enfermarse.

Al salir de la ducha y ver la hora se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano… Demasiado considerando que era un hombre acostumbrado a dormirse ya muy entrada la noche. Apenas eran las doce de la madrugada y se sentía aún con mucha energía… Su verde mirada viajó por su habitación cayendo sobre su escritorio, en donde se encontraba su portátil. Con una sonrisa se sentó frente a él, ya tenía tiempo desde la última vez que se dedicaba a perder el tiempo por la red.

Revisó su perfil de Facebook, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver tantas notificaciones en este. Tenía un mensaje en inbox, y no dudó demasiado en abrirlo, sonriendo ampliamente al ver de quien se trataba.

No tenía mucho tiempo desde que el remitente lo había mandado, con suerte, estaría aún online.

**Isabel Carriedo Rovira**

**Hace 38 minutos**

''Antonio, hijo, ¿en dónde estás? He estado tratando de localizarte y desapareces. Eres un desconsiderado por no comunicarte. ''

''Hola mamá, he estado ocupado con el bar, lo siento. Prometo estar más en contacto contigo. ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?''

Envió la respuesta y tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio ansioso, esperando a que el puntito verde a un lado del nombre de su madre apareciera. La echaba de menos, y hablar con ella le tranquilizaba.

Para su suerte, la cual le había fallado hasta ahora, el puntito verde apareció, y en la ventanilla con su nombre apareció la señal de que redactaba una respuesta, la cual no tardó demasiado en llegar.

''Oh gracias a Dios contestas. Me habías puesto nerviosa, ya hasta iba a mandar a buscarte por la guardia inglesa, aquí todo anda de maravilla, pero te extrañamos. ¿Cómo les va con el bar?''

Antonio sonrió ante el sermón y solo se dedicó a escribir. Esa mujer a veces era tan dramática.

''Mamá no exageres… Nos va perfecto, hoy no hemos tenido demasiada gente por la lluvia pero el resto de la semana ha sido perfecto. ¡Deberías verlo! Es tan guay, y se llena siempre. Gilbo y Francis están contentos. ''

''Me alegra leer eso, hijo, no tienes idea… Me tenía preocupada que no saliera tan bien ¡Es que no me avisas de nada!''

''Lo siento…''

''Ya no importa… Oye, unas amigas me han enseñado a llamar por un programa llamado Skype ¿funciona con tu portátil? Tengo ganas de verte. ''

Antonio alzó las cejas, vaya, no creía que su madre alguna vez fuera a entender cómo funcionaba la tecnología de ahora, pero era grato saber que se equivocaba.

''Claro que funciona. '' Y al mandar eso, minimizó la pestaña de internet para abrir el programa solicitado. Esperó unos segundos a que este se conectara y al verse en la pantalla blanca de inicio, junto con las conversaciones recientes, enseguida buscó el correo de su madre.

Tuvo que aclararle un par de cosas desde la ventanilla de Facebook antes de poder enviarle una solicitud de videollamada. Conectó sus queridos audífonos al portátil y miró a la cámara esperando a que aquella mujer se decidiera a contestarle.

Una mirada confundida fue lo que se mostró en la pantalla del programa, acompañada de una melodiosa voz.

-ANTONIO ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

-¡OW! Si mamá, te escucho ¡no grites!

-Lo siento, es que soy nueva en todo esto, ya sabes.

-Sí, si… -el castaño solo rio y negó con la cabeza observando el rostro femenino por la pantalla. Era una mujer castaña, que a pesar de ya estar en sus cuarentas, parecía tan fresca como una veinteañera. Solo siendo delatada por unas sutiles arrugas en los ojos que decían lo risueña que es. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color aguamarina, sus cabellos, largos y rizados que normalmente estaban recogidos con una cola alta, ahora caían libremente por sus hombros. – Mamá… Luces cansada.

-Oh hijo, sabes que yo duermo temprano, es solo que hoy quería saber de ti y hablarte. –La mujer del otro lado sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba a su hijo con ternura, ahora era todo un adulto. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando apenas le estaba enseñando a caminar.-Has crecido tanto… Te hace falta un corte.

-Lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de ir al estilista, pero ya-

-Antonio ¿has estado comiendo bien?-espetó la española de la nada. El chico solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada, sabía que lo notaría.

-Yo… eh… si…

-Antonio…

-…Bueno, se me han pasado unas cuantas comidas, no es para tanto.

-Tampoco has dormido bien… ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, es solo que el bar ha estado consumiendo gran parte de mi tiempo y pues…

-Antonio… No me mientas, sé que te pasa algo… ¿acaso lo de tu pad-?

-¡NO!... Quiero decir… es por el bar, es en serio. Es que deberías ver lo mucho que se llena. Me entenderías.

Isabel solo suspiró y se removió sobre su asiento. No conseguiría que su hijo le dijera nada pronto, y al conocerle tan bien sabía que era mejor dejar de insistir.

-Vale, vale...

-…. ¿cómo está Paulo?

-Oh, está bien, recientemente lo han ascendido a jefe de oficina y está que revienta de felicidad. También ha estado saliendo con una chica, creo que eso igual tiene algo que ver con su buen humor…

-Qué raro debe ser verlo así…

-Rarísimo. –rio. Isabel y Antonio siguieron intercambiando palabras, y poniéndose al día después de haber pasado casi un mes sin hablarse. Sin embargo la charla se vio interrumpida pues un bostezo se hizo presente en Isabel.

–Toñito, me iré a dormir de una vez…

-Está bien, mamá… Igual haré lo mismo, me has contagiado el sueño por la pantalla~

-Como digas. –Isabel volvió a reír, y con eso mandó un beso a su hijo. –Que te siga yendo de maravilla, te mando besos y suerte desde Asturias.

-Gracias mamá. Igual yo te mando muchos abrazos y besos desde Londres.

Y con eso dicho, esperó a que la mujer descifrara como terminar la llamada antes de cerrar el programa. Su mirada voló hacia el reloj del monitor. Cinco para las dos. Dos horas exactas hablando con su madre, cosa que le había regresado el buen humor, después de haberlo perdido todo con ese desagradable cejón.

Cerró el portátil y enseguida se tiró sobre sus mullidas sábanas. Esa noche sería diferente, esta vez podría dormir profundamente gracias a esa llamada.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(*): Pinche es el auxiliar de cocina. La manera de decir lavaplatos para los cocineros.

(*2): El abstenta (licor de ajenjo) es la bebida mas alcohólica que existe, con un 70% de alcohol es peligroso beberlo sin diluir antes. Este licor en especial se me hace muy adecuado para Arthur, y Toñito lo piensa pues las características son: tiene un gusto mas o menos amargo, el color verde es bellísimoy uno de los apodos que le han puesto es ''Hada verde'' porque dicen, que si abusas de su consumo comienzas a ver seres mágicos. Por eso digo que es Arthur líquido en una botella(?) pocos le encuentran el gusto por ser amargo.

Y bueno Aquí el nuevo cap de este fic. Creo que comenzaré a poner las canciones con las que me inspiro a escribir cada capítulo de alguna forma implícita en la historia, adoro dejar pequeñas pistas... En este hay una pista muy sutil de otra canción que igual me inspira bastante.

Bonobo en si me ha estado ayudando con este fic, el theme song de este cap es: The Keeper. Si pueden escúchenla, es una melodía deliciosa que dan ganas de bailar. La canción que usé para escribir el cap anterior fue Hunter of Stars de Sebalter. Es la canción que Antonio escuchaba de camino al bar.

Me ha sorprendido bastante el recibir notificaciones, pues normalmente no tengo muchos comentarios. Sin embargo ha sido una muuuuuy grata sorpresa. He contestado a los reviews en privado, pero hay un par que no tienen cuenta y pues aquí van:

Magda (anda, me gusta ese nombre, me recuerda a Erik (magneto)) y Gigi: Gracias por leer la historia y me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado! Aquí un nuevo cap para ustedes que espero igual sea de su agrado :3

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap!

008 out!


	3. Un desastre de día

**Recomiendo que relean el capítulo anterior. **

* * *

Un desastre de día

-Creo… que es mejor que terminemos esta relación.

-….

-Lo siento mucho, Arthur…

Una mujer morena de cabellos largos y lacios de color chocolate, recogidos en una elegante coleta con un listón color rojo vino se levantó de su silla con expresión decidida. Era como si hubiera ensayado repetidas veces frente a un espejo el diálogo de su propia obra de teatro y así, al saberse tan bien su línea, con toda confianza había espetado las palabras para luego tomar su bolso color caqui y avanzar a la puerta del pequeño y lujoso restaurante en donde se encontraban, haciendo que su elegante vestido de color azul cielo ondeara graciosamente detrás de ella por la velocidad con la que caminaba. Sus tacones rojos resonaron fuertemente sobre los ladrillos dirigiéndola hasta la puerta por la cual su femenina figura desapareció.

El hombre rubio que minutos antes había estado hablando con la mujer que acababa de salir se encontraba anonadado. Su cerebro procesaba las palabras que acababa de recibir… ¿En qué momento todo se tornó gris? Sus ojos esmeraldas viajaron hasta la copa de vino blanco que tenía enfrente. Y poco después, a sus manos. Ahí tenía sostenido una pequeña caja decorada con un pequeño moño. Sonrió de forma amarga y guardó el pequeño obsequio en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Alzó la mano para llamar la atención de uno de los cordiales meseros que había en el lugar, pidió la cuenta, dejó el dinero y sin esperar a que le entregaran el cambio salió del restaurante.

Su expresión fue siempre la misma. Ojos fijos en el camino, inmutables. Pasos decididos y porte serio. Abrió la puerta de su auto y apenas la cerró se fue directo a su hogar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Llegó a su apartamento que se encontraba en uno de los barrios más lujosos de todo Londres. El espacio era grande y todo estaba en orden. Se quitó el elegante saco que llevaba por la ocasión, lo dejó en un sofá tendido con desgana y al sentir la frescura que esa pequeña acción le había brindado decidió que sería bueno darse un baño.

Tomó la ropa que usualmente usaba para dormir, una camisa color verde de rayas desgastada y un par de boxers blancos. Entró en el pequeño cuarto equipado con una regadera de mano, tina, lavabo y espejo. Al haber tenido un día tan largo decidió que esta vez se tomaría su tiempo y llenaría la tina.

Su mirada estaba perdida y cualquiera que lo viera juraría que tal vez ese sujeto de alborotados cabellos rubios y cejas grandes era un autómata cumpliendo con sus deberes pre programados. La nula expresión en su rostro y el aura fría que se cargaba era preocupante, especialmente porque SI era un ser humano, con huesos, piel y todo.

Después de varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaba el agua de la llave caer, la tina por fin se llenó. El rubio se quitó el resto de ropa que tenía y se permitió sumergirse en el agua tibia que recién había terminado de llenar la tina.

Dio un profundo suspiro, sus ojos miraron el techo. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba nublada.

''_Maldito vapor_. ''

Por sus mejillas pudo sentir finas gotas de agua tibia que se resbalaban libremente por su piel.

''_Maldita regadera''_

Un jadeo forzoso fue el detonante.

''_Maldito sea todo'' _

Sus manos, temblorosas, llegaron hasta su rostro para cubrirlo, intentando de forma inútil detener las lágrimas y los sollozos que habían comenzado y ahora ya no querían detenerse. El creciente dolor en su pecho no le dejaba respirar, y los jadeos forzosos se hacían cada vez más violentos. Su mente gritaba mil y un cosas, daba vueltas y no podía concentrarse en tratar de detener aquellas voces y recuerdos.

_-Oh Arthur… Son bellísimas.- dijo la chica de cabello castaño cuyos ojos resplandecían al ver el enorme ramo de flores que su novio le había dado. _

_El hombre solo se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa.-Las he visto y me han recordado a ti._

_-¿Ves que puedes ser romántico cuando lo intentas?-dijo la chica mientras reía y se acercaba al inglés para estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo, el cual sin dudarlo le fue correspondido. -…te amo. _

-Si claro… -Su propia voz le sorprendió. Se escuchaba tan rota, apenas había sido capaz de articular un par de palabras. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. – Idiota.

No sabía si esa palabra era dirigida a la chica o a sí mismo. Después de todo, había predicho que la relación iba a terminar pronto… Pero esa esperanza, la esperanza que esta vez le había invadido como un virus, que le había hecho comprar aquellas alhajas para intentar levantar un poco el ánimo de la llama de esa relación que ya no podía estar más muerta.

La misma que le había hecho pedir el día y hacer una reservación en un restaurante muy caro. Sabía que a Victoria le encantaban esos lugares. Lo había tenido todo perfectamente planeado, el menú, el vino, el lugar de la mesa y la hora… Solo estaba esperando a que la cena terminara para poder entregarle el regalo, sin embargo, al parecer Victoria tenía otros planes. De alguna manera había predicho el desenlace al ver expresión de falsa felicidad en el rostro de la chica al verle cuando fue a recogerla en la puerta de su hogar.

No sabía ya ni por qué seguía lamentándose, después de todo no era nuevo que se alejaran de su lado. Todas y cada una de las personas con las que había estado se marchaban. Simplemente volaban y nunca más regresaban.

Pero Victoria había sido diferente hasta ese momento. Iban a cumplir ya dos años de haber estado saliendo, por un tonto momento Arthur hasta había pensado que quizá… Quizá ella era la mujer con la que debía quedarse. Quizás Victoria era ''the one''.

Quizás el amor para él _si_ existía.

Pero estaba equivocado, vaya que lo estaba. Al final Victoria también se había aburrido de estar con él y había decidido marcharse. No la culpaba, él también se iría si tuviera una cita consigo mismo.

Nunca había sido un chico al cual le gustara demasiado charlar, era más reservado y aburrido a comparación de otras personas. Era demasiado sarcástico, ahuyentaba a todos con su mal genio y no tenía muchos amigos.

Su familia le había dado la espalda en más de una ocasión y lo único que sabía hacer era trabajar. Victoria le había hecho cambiar de parecer, le había hecho ver las cosas de forma diferente, sin embargo…

-Idiota… -se volvió a murmurar mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer con más tardanza por sus mejillas. Se sentía débil y desganado.

Después de varios minutos más sumergido en el agua, ahora combinada con lágrimas, decidió salirse. No era por que tuviera sueño, de hecho, dudaba que pudiera dormir esa noche. Pero su piel ya estaba demasiado arrugada como para quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

Quitó el tapón permitiendo que el agua comenzara a drenarse, y mientras eso sucedía estiró un brazo para coger una toalla que estaba cerca. Secó frenéticamente su cuerpo y cabello, y se acercó al espejo para limpiar el vapor que le había empañado.

Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, ya que al verse por el reflejo de este casi no pudo reconocerse. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su piel lucía mucho más pálida de lo normal y de sus labios aún salían ligeros sollozos.

En ese momento su expresión afligida cambió a una de completo odio. Odiaba al hombre detrás del espejo, odiaba su rostro, odiaba sus ojos y odiaba su cabello. Odiaba todo de él y quería que desapareciera. Era patético, y él, Arthur Kirkland, odiaba lo patético.

Salió del cuarto del baño azotando la puerta detrás de sí después de ponerse la pijama que había metido, para luego dejarse caer con pesadez sobre el colchón.

Esa noche definitivamente no podría dormir.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde ese fatídico día, sin embargo, a pesar de que Arthur se repetía mil veces ''estoy bien'' se notaba que era una vil mentira. No obstante eso no había impedido que siguiera con su rutina diaria, aunque ya sus compañeros de trabajo le habían dicho que lucía un tanto más malhumorado de lo normal.

Ese día no sería diferente a los otros, o eso pensaba.

El insistente pitido que su despertador hacía le hizo removerse de forma incómoda sobre las sabanas. Alcanzó a ciegas el molesto aparato y lo calló. Sus ojos se abrieron viendo directamente al techo y se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarla un poco en un intento de despertar por completo.

Sus pies le dirigieron automáticamente al baño para darse una ducha matutina. Como siempre. Después se dirigió al comedor en el que se sirvió un tazón de cereal pues la cocina se le daba pésimo, ya ni sabía por qué había gastado tanto dinero en una estufa, la última vez que intentó usarla, la hoya había literalmente explotado y había dejado una marca negra y circular permanente en el techo ¿Por qué? Ni él sabía la respuesta.

Al terminar su desayuno regresó a su cuarto para buscar su uniforme, tan pulcro y limpio. Como siempre. Se vistió con rapidez y al terminar se paró frente al espejo para alisar arrugas y comprobar que su corbata estaba bien puesta. Peinó un poco su cabello y dirigió su mirada a la hora.

-Siete en punto… Perfecto.- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con la misma se dirigió a la salida tomando las llaves de su auto. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta gracias a sus ventanas, que el cielo parecía más gris de lo normal. Una espléndida tormenta de avecinaba, sería mejor que cargara su gabardina y paraguas.

Llegó temprano al trabajo como era usual, entró a su aburrida oficina y se dedicó a revisar el papeleo que tenía pendiente. Kiku, un chico japonés de cabello lacio, corto y azabache al igual que sus ojos, entró después para preguntar cómo estaba y dejar aún más papeleo. Suspiró con cansancio al ver su trabajo multiplicado y sin quejarse se dedicó a leer, escribir y teclear en el ordenador.

Como siempre.

Lo único que difería ese día es que tendría una reunión de trabajo con sus compañeros y jefa. Parecía que esta les tendría una noticia importante, algo acerca de cambios en las políticas de la empresa.

Al llegar la hora de dicha reunión, tomó unas carpetas y acomodó un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su camisa por si necesitaba tomar apuntes.

La sala en donde se efectuaría dicha reunión era cerrada y aclimatada. La mesa era amplia, y ya casi todos estaban en sus puestos. Tomó su lugar a un lado de Kiku y en ese instante la lluvia de diapositivas y palabrería se cernió sobre el grupo. Inclusive su jefa, Ivonne, se veía aburrida en lo que su ayudante, Toris, se encargaba de hablar y explicar el significado de cada diapositiva de forma nerviosa por varios minutos.

''Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo. '' Se repetía mentalmente como todos los demás integrantes de la sala que ya llevaban más o menos hora y media en el sitio escuchando la palabrería del chico castaño y ''leyendo'' los largos textos que aparecían en la presentación.

-…Bueno Toris, creo que ya todos entendieron el punto. Puedes parar.- por fin la voz de su jefa había hecho justicia. La mujer rusa, alta de cabello rubio largo y ojos amatista se levantó de su asiento haciendo que Toris, que le llegaba a los hombros, retrocediera y comenzara a quitar con nerviosismo la presentación que se había encargado de hacer una noche antes. –A todos, la junta se acabó, pueden regresar al trabajo.

En ese preciso instante todos, ni lentos ni perezosos, comenzaron a moverse y a recoger sus cosas llenando la sala de sonidos de sillas arrimándose contra el suelo, hojas siendo acomodadas con un par de golpes sobre la mesa y carpetas siendo abiertas para meter dichas hojas, al igual que algunos ''cliks'' que las plumas hacían para hacer que su punta regresara al interior del bolígrafo.

Arthur no era la excepción, él también había agarrado sus hojas y se había levantado dispuesto a salir junto a Kiku que le esperaba en la puerta, pero la voz de su jefa le interrumpió.

-Arthur, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo la mujer mientras que arreglaba su montón de carpetas y miraba en dirección al rubio.

Este solo tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso de repente y miró a Kiku, que parecía igual de preocupado.- Te veo en un momento, ya voy. –Dijo a lo que el japonés asintió y se marchó de la sala, dejando a Ivonne y Arthur completamente solos.

-…. ¿Hice algo mal?

-Bueno, en realidad sí, no debo mentirte. –Dijo la mujer mirándole con algo parecido a preocupación.- Eres uno de mis mejores empleados, te lo he dicho antes pero… He notado que has dejado de trabajar como antes. Te atrasas en tus papeleos e incluso luces demacrado. No, no digas nada, no sé qué haya pasado y no te voy a forzar a decirme, pero por el momento pregunto ¿necesitas vacaciones o algo así? O si prefieres Te puedo dar el día…

En ese momento Arthur Kirkland sudó frío. _Seguro quería sacarlo. _–Le aseguro que estoy perfectamente bien. No hay necesidad de que me tome unas vacaciones.

La de ojos amatista suspiró con cansancio.- Arthur, ya has dicho eso antes y sigues igual… ¿Sabes qué? Tómate el día y más. Puedes retirarte y no regreses hasta el martes.

-¡¿Martes?! ¡Pero si estamos a jueves! Es casi una semana, mi papeleo se va acumular y-

-Le diré a Kiku o a Toris que se encarguen. No discutas conmigo y vete. –sentenció la rusa a la par que cerraba su portafolio y caminaba con pasos decididos a la puerta. –Nos vemos el martes.

-No, espe- quiso cambiar la decisión de su superiora, pero era demasiado tarde. La mujer ya se había ido y conociéndola, sería mejor no seguirla y tratar de cambiar su opinión. Observó un momento sus carpetas y solo atinó a azotar un pie contra el suelo al sentirse tan frustrado. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala de reuniones destilando rabia. Los pocos que le vieron pasar hasta sintieron un poco de miedo al notarle tan iracundo, pareciera que si alguien se interponía en su camino correría el riesgo de perder la vida.

Se encerró en su oficina y se dedicó a guardar las cosas que había llevado. Un golpeteo en la puerta le hizo espetar un ''adelante'' para quien quiera que fuera el que estuviera del otro lado.

-Tipo como que debes relajarte.

Su cuerpo se tensó en un instante y sus ojos quedaron en blanco, podía sentir la sangre comenzar a hervirle con tan solo escuchar la irritante voz de la persona en la puerta.-Felix…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ivonne me mandó a vigilar que te fueras. –Dijo el polaco rubio de ojos verdes mientras miraba la oficina con una sonrisa gatuna en los labios, era ayudante de Ivonne al igual que Toris, pero para ser sincero, prefería mil veces a Toris que a Felix.

-No necesito que me vigilen, me quedó claro.

-Sí, pero o sea, como que ella no confía en eso. Me lo dijo clarito ''vigila que Arthur se vaya'' Yo como que debo seguir sus órdenes. –Comentó el polaco mientras se acercaba y miraba todas las cosas que el rubio metía en su portafolio.-Oye, como que ella dijo que te tomaras unos días, ¿ajá? No que te despedía.

-Pues no estoy muy convencido de eso. –dijo Arthur aún más molesto que antes por la presencia de Felix que ahora era más cercana, y en consecuencia, menos tolerable.

-…Tipo como que en serio debes relajarte en serio. ¿Quieres un consejo?

-No.

-Hay un bar como que aquí cerca, se llama ''The Refugee'' dicen que la comida es muy buena y que el servicio es así como que de lo mejor. Digo que podrías ir a probar y a dejar el estrés que cargas ahí.

-No necesito ni bares, ni relajarme, necesito mi empleo y ahora mismo está en juego. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Es que o sea, tú eres el que no entiende que no vas a perder tu empleo. Ivonne solo quiere que te tomes unas vacaciones cortas por tu mala vibra.

-No hay cosas como ''malas vibras'' solo el estado de ''me despidieron y ya no voy a poder conseguir un empleo. ''

-…Tipo como que no entiendes.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! –exclamó el rubio cerrando su portafolio con fuerza para luego salir a toda velocidad de su oficina, dejando a un Felix perplejo detrás.

No le tomó mucho tiempo bajar hasta el estacionamiento del enorme edificio, tampoco el sacar sus llaves y meterse al auto para encenderlo. Lo que sí le tomó tiempo fue llegar al camino que daba a su casa, había un embotellamiento de coches y la lluvia caía a mares. Era como si Poseidón quisiera que todo Londres se volviera su nuevo reino marítimo.

Pero lo peor no había llegado aún. Justo al doblar por una esquina, su coche se paró. Maldita fuera su suerte, justo lo que faltaba, que el motor de su vehículo se enfriara y se resistiera a funcionar de nuevo. Simplemente perfecto. Intentó hacer que reviviera un par de veces más, pero por más que girara la llave y que el motor intentara arrancar, no se podía.

Por ''suerte'' había quedado casi estacionado, solo tendría que empujarlo para que pareciera que estaba aparcado y no causaría algún accidente. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y se decidió a ponerse la gabardina y abrir la puerta para desafiar a la madre naturaleza. Empujó el coche lo mejor que pudo hasta hacer que se aparcara de la forma más decente que el aparato y la calle humedecida le permitieron. Volvió a suspirar y se adentró de nuevo en el auto luciendo derrotado.

Hizo uso de su móvil para buscar algún número para una grúa, no pensaba quedarse ahí hasta que pasara la lluvia y ese defectuoso cacharro se decidiera a volver a arrancar. Pero al parecer la suerte volvía a darle la espalda, los pocos números que había encontrado no funcionaban, y en el único en el que había conseguido respuesta no habían podido atenderle debido a que la intenta tormenta era una amenaza para cualquier conductor de grúa.

Para colmo ni había un maldito policía cerca. Sonrió con amargura y apoyó la frente contra el cuero que cubría el volante del auto, sintiéndose completamente inútil. Su novia por dos años le había dejado sin explicación alguna hace un par de semanas, no había podido localizarla y la chica no le regresaba las llamadas ni los mensajes que le había mandado para que fuera a recoger las malditas cosas que había dejado en su casa. Su jefa le había llamado la atención y le había sacado, literalmente, del trabajo… De verdad quería pensar que solo eran unas vacaciones cortas y no permanentes.

Y en ese momento se veía encerrado en su propia caja metálica de la cual no podía salir, ni si quiera había podido pedir ayuda. Estaba solo.

Sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta como era habitual desde hace dos semanas, se aflojó un poco la corbata en un intento de disminuir la molestia, cosa inútil, pues parecía que solo había logrado hacerlo más fuerte.

Pero en ese momento una luz fue captada por el rabillo de sus ojos. Giró un poco la cabeza aún contra el volante encontrándose con un edificio iluminado al otro lado de la calle. Una de sus gruesas cejas se arqueó con curiosidad, nunca había visto ese edificio antes.

Se enderezó sobre su asiento y comenzó a frotar su mano derecha contra el cristal de la ventana para disipar las pequeñísimas gotas de agua que se habían creado dentro debido al contraste de temperaturas. Al tener una vista más clara del lugar pudo notar mesas a través de sus cristales, parecía un tanto desierto… Posiblemente se debía a la lluvia que de igual manera a él le tenía en tal predicamento.

Alzó la mirada logrando distinguir el nombre del lugar… ''The Refugee - Restaurant Bar'' -The Refugee… -murmuró sintiendo ese nombre terriblemente familiar en su mente.

¡Ah! Por supuesto, Felix le había dicho algo sobre ese lugar, el mero recuerdo de ese sujeto le hizo fruncir el ceño. Ni muerto iría a ese lugar porque simplemente era recomendación de Felix. Y a Arthur NO le agradaba Felix.

Se cruzó de brazos tratando de mantener un poco de calor en su cuerpo, conforme la noche caía la temperatura descendía… Un buen ron le vendría bien en esos momentos para recuperar el calor… Pero su maldito coche no servía. No podría llegar a su casa a saber cuándo. Suspiró y miró de reojo aquel sitio de nuevo. Bueno… Quizá sí iría, pero definitivamente no era porque Felix se lo había recomendado. Simplemente porque se había topado con el edificio por simple casualidad…

Dando un suspiro más se subió un poco más el cuello de la gabardina para enfrentar de nuevo a la lluvia torrencial, no tenía caso usar la sombrilla pues ya estaba mojado de todas formas. Salió volando de su auto y cruzó la calle con prisa, no habían muchos autos pasando así que fue una tarea relativamente fácil. Observó un poco por las ventanas el interior del lugar; la luz era tenue y los pocos comensales que estaban dentro parecían realmente cómodos.

Dando un suspiro decidido abrió la puerta, y al sentir la calidez en el interior del local enseguida comenzó a quitarse la gabardina poco a poco. Observó detenidamente las decoraciones alemanas que se mostraban orgullosas por todo el lugar. La música era tenue y enseguida reconoció la letra de la canción.

Suspiró un poco más ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa canción y siempre, en todas las oportunidades, la imagen de Victoria se aparecía en su mente? Definitivamente no era su día. Comenzó a observar las mesas y las sillas frente a la barra, un mesero amable se acercó para preguntar si alguien le estaba esperando, a lo que él enseguida negó con la cabeza.

Sus pies se dirigieron enseguida a la barra y después de acomodar la humedecida gabardina sobre el corto respaldo de una silla se sentó. Observó un momento los licores que se mostraban frente a él, logrando localizar su ron favorito enseguida.

Uno de los bartenders, un chico albino de intensos ojos rojos se le acercó para preguntar si se le ofrecía algo. El rubio solo señaló el ron que quería sin mayor ánimo y su mirada se dirigió a la reluciente madera de la que estaba compuesta la barra mientras escuchaba con amargura las estrofas finales de ''The Keeper''.

El vaso de ron que fue asentado frente a él le sacó de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo demasiado lo tomó con la diestra, llevándoselo a los labios sin esperar a que el líquido ámbar terminara de enfriarse.

Desde hace unos días que había mantenido los recuerdos de Victoria al margen, sin embargo, escuchar esa canción había avivado las memorias que tenía con ella y eso solo le hacía sentir más malhumorado de lo normal.

Hasta que…

-…La lluvia es más fuerte el día de hoy. ¿Eh?

Una voz con un marcado acento le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, solo atinó a alzar la mirada con desdén al atrevido muchacho que le sonreía de esa forma tan tonta. Internamente se sintió confundido, por lo general la gente le rehuía cuando les dedicaba ese tipo de miradas-…No me había dado cuenta. –fue la única respuesta sarcástica que salió de sus labios en ese momento.

Pudo notar como el muchacho se relajaba un poco más al escucharle, y hasta sonreía con más alegría ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Bueno, pero es que hoy parece que alguien ahí arriba se ha decidido a inundar la ciudad.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?-Espetó sin apartar su punzante mirada del chico. Le estudiaba detenidamente, por su acento sabía que no era de por ahí, su piel morena y ojos cálidos delataban su nacionalidad a gritos.

En ese momento pudo notar como el chico lucía un tanto confundido y hasta consternado. Oh… Que gracioso se veía.

–No sé si te has dado cuenta… Pero no hay mucha gente el día de hoy y me aburro.

Ante esa respuesta sus labios automáticamente se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.- Será que has ahuyentado a todos. –Dijo mientras sorbía un poco más de su ron, deleitándose con los ojos verdes como las hojas del bosque que le miraban con creciente enojo.

-… ¿Disculpa?

-No lo sé… Con eso de hablar a la gente que entra mientras intenta disfrutar un trago ¿No te parece que es un poco extraño?

Si no fuera porque tenía el vaso en los labios hubiera soltado una carcajada al reconocer cada una de las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro del español; confusión, enojo y hasta impaciencia que fue delatada por un notorio tic en la ceja derecha. No era difícil suponer que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir críticas.

-Bueno, pues a decir verdad eres el primero que viene a decir algo así. Normalmente todos mis clientes se van con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tanto te afecta ver que esta vez tu jueguito no funciona? No sé porque ustedes los españoles siempre son así, tan extrovertidos, deberían guardarse ese tipo de cosas para su propia gente en lugar de intentar forzarlo en los demás.

-¿C-como…?

-Oh vamos, debes practicar mejor tu inglés para ocultar tu nacionalidad… Con ese acento que tienes estas destrozando un idioma perfecto. –Y en ese momento calló, quizá estaba siendo demasiado grosero… Pero había tenido un día horrible, y realmente quería desquitarse con alguien. El único que se había acercado era aquel chico, y vaya que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo molestándole. Era como un libro abierto, todas sus emociones y reclamos mudos se reflejaban en su rostro.

Incluso había comenzado a cerrar los puños con fuerza… Seguro quería golpearle, y bueno, sabía que se lo tenía merecido si pasaba, pero no iba a reconocerlo, así que simplemente le dedicó una mirada burlona mientras seguía disfrutando de su trago.

-Bueno, pues que mal que no funcione ahora, solo quería animar un poco tu día que a juzgar por la cara que te traías, ha sido completamente miserable.

Sus movimientos se congelaron en ese instante y su mirada voló de nuevo hacia los ojos verdes que ahora le miraban retadores. Frunció sus gruesas cejas y espetó: –Miserable o no, no te incumbe. – No tenía por qué meterse en su vida, ni se conocían como para hacer tal suposición… La cual le molestó por haber sido completamente acertada.

-Tienes razón, no me incumbe.

Fue lo último que dicho chico dijo antes de darle la espalda para irse del otro lado de la barra donde se encontraban un par de personas más. Musitó un par de ofensas hacia él antes de volver a tomar de su bebida, extrañamente, de mejor humor que antes.

El resto de la noche se dedicó a echar miradas furtivas hacia los trabajadores de la barra, el chico con el que había peleado verbalmente antes (y al cual le había ganado, cabe agregar) reía animadamente por una broma hecha por el albino que le atendió primero.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero ese español se le había antojado tremendamente interesante, quizá porque le había servido como desahogo… De una forma un tanto grosera y cruel, pero se había desahogado al fin. Además había picado su curiosidad, pues en repetidas ocasiones le había sorprendido mirándole, a lo que respondía con una mirada orgullosa y retadora, lo que le hacía sonreír con ansias. Quería volver a hablar con él. Sólo para dejarlo en ridículo de nuevo.

Sin embargo este se haría del rogar, puesto que al alzar la mano para llamar la atención de cualquiera de los bartenders, el albino una vez más se acercó a él.

-¿Un ron más, señor?

-Si, por favor… Disculpa, ¿Cómo se llama tu compañero?

El albino pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta, y dedicó una fugaz mirada al castaño antes de mirar al rubio. –Antonio, quiero disculparme de antemano si ha sido grosero con usted, no volverá a pasar. –se apresuró a decir.

-Hmmm… -Arthur solo asintió mordiéndose la lengua para no decir ''en realidad el que debe disculparse soy yo'' puesto que su orgullo no permitía que lo hiciera. –No te preocupes, era simple curiosidad.

El albino pareció extrañarse ante lo dicho, pero no dijo nada, solo retiró el vaso vacío frente a él y se alejó para enjuagarlo y volver a llenarlo con hielo y ron.

Gilbert observó de reojo a Antonio, este parecía muy entretenido leyendo la información de una de las muchas botellas de vino que tenían por ahí. Dando un suspiro decidió insistir un poco más, y regresó hacia el rubio para entregar la orden.

-Si Antonio en algún momento fue ofensivo, de verdad quiero disculparme en su lugar.

-Oh, no, te he dicho que no es así. –El rubio agitó una mano dando a entender que el tema no tenía importancia, a lo que el albino solo se removió un poco incómodo.

-A veces puede ser demasiado entrometido, y no entiende que no a todos le va a gustar que comience a platicar de la nada.

Arthur soltó una carcajada. –Es cierto ¿No está acostumbrado a que lo rechacen, verdad? Noté que se ha molestado mucho.

Ahora Gilbert era el que soltó una risa. –Para nada, eres el primero que lo rechaza.

-Para que aprenda. –murmuró con algo de malicia en el momento en que miraba al español de reojo. Este les dirigió una mirada que pudo notar era de absoluta molestia, y luego se desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland. Que descortés de mi parte el no haberme presentado. –dijo el rubio de forma educada mientras extendía una mano al albino, la cual fue estrechada.

-Gilbert, Gilbert Weillschmidt. ¿Eres de por aquí?

-Sí, de Austwick, pero desde hace años que vine a vivir a Londres. –contestó el rubio mientras sorbía su ron. – Y tú eres alemán. –más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí, de Berlín, pero me mudé a España por un tiempo antes de venir aquí con mi hermano…

La plática entre los dos se alargó por un par de horas más, tanto Gilbert como Arthur perdieron la noción del tiempo. Arthur ahora sabía que tenía un hermano menor llamado Ludwig, y que ambos junto con Antonio y Francis, el cocinero, eran dueños del bar. También se enteró de que conoció a Francis y a Antonio en la secundaria, y desde eso habían sido inseparables. Aunque Francis y Antonio se conocían desde el jardín de niños.

Gilbert, por su parte, se enteró de que Arthur tenía muchos hermanos, de los cuales solo se llevaba relativamente bien con uno. Que se fue a vivir a Londres con tal de alejarse de su caótica familia, que se había conseguido un buen empleo como gerente de finanzas en una empresa de seguros y su sueldo le ayudaba a mantenerse perfectamente.

Cuando Arthur consideró que ya era tiempo de irse, pues la lluvia se había atenuado considerablemente en ese tiempo, pagó la cuenta y se despidió de Gilbert, no sin antes dejarle una generosa propina.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, el rubio podía decir que se la había pasado bien, entretenido, feliz. Incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo al encontrarse platicando animadamente con Gilbert. Posiblemente fue obra del ron, nunca lo reconocería públicamente, pero era muy débil contra el alcohol.

O quizá fue obra de cierto español que le había ayudado a descargar, inconscientemente, el mal humor que había tenido desde que Victoria le dejó.

Ahora que ya se había subido a su auto recordó todo lo que le había dicho al pobre español. Quizá debería regresar en algún momento al bar y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Empezar de nuevo, le interesaba conocerlo, era un chico poco común.

Giró las llaves del auto y se sintió sumamente aliviado al escuchar el ronroneo del motor que le indicaba que ya podía ponerse en marcha. Dirigió una mirada más al bar, y con una sonrisa asintió.

Regresaría.

* * *

**Un desastre de cap.**

**Realmente no me gustó, y lo corregí mil y un veces. Me cuesta muchísismo trabajo escribir a Arthur, y hasta había pensado en quitarlo y postear el que sería el capítulo cuatro, pero no quise dejar todo el trabajo que le puse a la deriva**

**Además Arthur se merece su espacio en este fanfic. Quería explicar por qué había sido un completo imbécil con Antonio en el capítulo dos, y bueno, aquí está la razón. Hasta él mismo admite (mentalmente) que ha sido muy grosero... Ya lo arreglará en el futuro. **

**En fin, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, estoy en finales y realmente están consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo y concentración, lo buen****o es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones... Esperemos que pueda escribir mejor en ese tiempo. **

**Gracias por los reviews, realmente no recuerdo si los he contestado esta vez, mil disculpas si no contesté, no he tenido tiempo o lo olvidé. Aunque quiero que sepan que siempre los leo y los tengo muy en cuenta, me animan a seguir con esta historia. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente cap! **

**008 out. **


	4. A new start

**A new start**

Era un nuevo día en el bar The Refugee. Extrañamente la ciudad de Londres se veía bendecida con el sol resplandeciente de la tarde, que se alzaba orgulloso alumbrando a todas las almas grises que se paseaban por las calles a esa hora, ya fuera para regresar al trabajo o para tomarse un merecido descanso en algún café solitario.

Los hermanos germanos se encontraban acomodando y limpiando todos los utensilios que se usarían ese día. El más alto y que curiosamente era el menor de los dos, se encontraba en la caja cambiando unos billetes de cantidades grandes por unos con menos valor. Nunca era bueno quedarse sin cambio cuando manejabas un restaurante, a las personas les incomodaba demasiado que su cuenta se tardara tanto en llegar.

El mayor de los hermanos se encontraba tachando ciertos nombres en una larga lista de lo que parecían ser licores, el mes anterior habían tenido problemas con las dotaciones de ginebra que se había terminado, y esta vez el albino iba a asegurarse de que no volviera a pasar.

Mientras tanto un alegre francés se encontraba en su cocina acomodando unos trastes metálicos con ayuda de su fiel amigo español. El cual parecía distraerse a cada momento con los platos tan bonitos que se encontraban ahí.

-Francis, ¿de dónde sacas todas estas cosas? Nunca las he visto en ninguna tienda de productos de cocina por aquí…

-Oh cher, es que no buscas bien~ -canturreó el rubio mientras daba la espalda a su compañero para poner algunos productos enlatados sobre las repisas metálicas de una alacena.

Al notar que esto pasaba, el de ojos verdes decidió que quizá esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde que se ofreció a entrar a la cocina de Francis a ayudar. Se acercó a una canasta de madera donde se encontraban unos adorables tomates en miniatura. Giró un momento la cabeza asegurándose de que el francés seguía distraído acomodando sus latas, y se inclinó para tomar un racimo de las frutas. Las escondió muy bien entre su ropa y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, pero para su sorpresa, el rubio más alto que él se interpuso en su camino.

-Mis tomates cherry no.

-….P-pero…. Pero Fraaaaaaancis…. –protestó el español pareciendo un niño al cual acaban de descubrir llevándose golosinas que no le pertenecían. –Tienes muchísimos, déjame estos, anda, ¿Siiii~? –sonrió luciendo todos sus blancos dientes mientras miraba al galo con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Soltando un suspiro cansado extendió la mano, dando a entender que no se saldría con la suya y que quería esos frutos rojos YA. –No, ya tendrás tus tomates, pero ahora no. Espera a que llegue fin de mes y… ¡Deja de mirarme así! –exclamó el sonrojado rubio que estaba haciendo uso de su poca fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre ese adorable español y comérselo a besos.

-Pero Francis… Es solo un racimito… Sólo son cuatro tomates… Anda, no seas malo conmigo~ -Aprovechando la ya conocida debilidad del galo por su adorable cara, Antonio se acercó a él para apoyar las manos en su pecho y acercarse a sus labios, teniendo que alzarse un poco con ayuda de las puntas de sus pies pues ese estúpido gabacho era un poco más alto que él. –Francis…

El simple hecho de tener a Antonio tan cerca pudo con la poca voluntad del rubio, quien pasó los brazos por la cintura de este luciendo una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.- Eres un tramposo… Solo estás jugando con mi corazón… -murmuró de forma melosa mientras que buscaba con ansias el contacto contra aquellos labios tan suaves que ya había probado muchas veces en el pasado, pero que no dejaba de desear.

Antonio sonrió con malicia al saber que prácticamente se había salido con la suya, o al menos eso pensaba antes de que la puerta de la cocina se abriera de golpe.

-¡FRANCIS, TOÑO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLOS SOLOS UN MINUTO PORQUE COMIENZAN CON SUS COSAS PERVERTIDAS! ¡EN LA COCINA! –el alemán albino que tenía una mano en la cara tratando de ocultar su furioso sonrojo los señalaba de forma acusatoria, mientras intentaba desviar su mirada rubí hacia otro punto que no fueran las manos de Francis sobre el exquisito trasero español.

Antonio enseguida se soltó del agarre girándose hacia el albino con una sonrisa despreocupada, no era la primera vez que les encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones y ya estaba más que acostumbrado. –Venga Gil, no exageres, no es como si tú no lo hubieras hecho antes. –se burló mientras trataba de ocultar sus tomates detrás de su espalda. Tarea complicada, pues el galo detrás de él se le acercó mucho más, y hasta comenzaba a frotar a ''mini Francis'' contra su retaguardia, cosa que le irritó ligeramente aunque internamente reconocía que era su culpa… En parte.

-Gilbert, no te pongas celoso, sabes que también a ti te tocará un poco de amour por parte de Francis~ -canturreó el galo mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello del español comenzando a repartirle pequeños besos, sabía que el moreno era muy débil cuando se trataba de aquella zona de su cuerpo. Y se lo corroboró al comenzar a moverse de forma incómoda entre sus brazos gimoteando su nombre por lo bajo en forma de protesta… Maldita sea, ¡Si no estuviera trabajando lo haría suyo en ese preciso instante!

Ante tal imagen, Gilbert decidió que era mejor salirse de aquel espacio antes de que esos dos comenzaran a hacer cosas indebidas ante su presencia. – ¡Solo recuerden que falta menos de una hora para abrir! –Exclamó antes de desaparecer por la puerta luciendo como un verdadero tomate.

-¡Gilbert, espera! Yo te acompaño ¿quedan cosas en la barra? –dijo el español que furtivamente logró deshacerse del agarre francés, con todo y tomates, y dando un par de zancadas logró llegar a la puerta. Dejando a un ojiazul con un pequeño problema en sus pantalones, cara de pocos amigos… Y lo más importante, sin tomates cherry.

-Antonie, a veces eres tan cruel~ -lloriqueó el rubio antes de centrarse en seguir arreglando la cocina, no sin antes irse por un momento al baño, sus ayudantes comenzaban a llegar y debían empezar con los preparados para la noche.

* * *

El día pasó con relativa calma, Francis se movía con gracia por su cocina, preparando y sirviendo platillos exquisitos para todos los paladares exigentes que entraban al bar. Antonio y Gilbert se las ingeniaban para moverse por la barra de forma coordinada, agitando y sirviendo bebidas como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Lizy, aquella chica que de vez en cuando se presentaba en el bar y que, a pesar de que lo negara, tenía a Gilbert completamente loco, estaba ahí. Siempre pedía un Daiquiri de cereza, y Gilbert siempre era quien lo preparaba. No importaba si había mucha gente, o si estaba muy cansado, cuando la chica llegaba y se sentaba frente a la barra pareciera que todo su estrés y todo su cansancio simplemente se esfumaban.

Antonio había observado ese comportamiento desde que la chica llegó al bar por primera vez. Y siempre le hacía sonreír con gracia, y hasta cierta ternura. No se lo diría a Gilbert, pero esa chica también había encontrado cierto gusto por el alemán, lo sabía, puesto que cuando llegaba al bar y miraba al de ojos rojos preparando alguna bebida, una imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban como un par de luceros en el cielo. A pesar de que ella se esforzaba en ocultarlo, el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Era algo que Antonio encontraba adorable entre las parejas, aquellas que de verdad se querían presentaban ese brillo característico en los ojos al ver a ese alguien especial, sonreían de diferente forma.

Y presentía que Lizie solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dar el primer paso, puesto que todos sabían que el alemán no lo haría. A pesar de ser tan ruidoso y hablador, en el fondo era muy tímido, en especial con las mujeres.

Antonio dio un suspiro nostálgico y se dedicó a servir una margarita que cierto señor le había pedido del lado izquierdo de la barra. Observó un momento a los clientes antes de dedicarse a pulir los vasos recién lavados que tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo. Su mente comenzó a divagar entre recuerdos no muy viejos, pero que se sentían tan amargos como si hubieran pasado hace unos pocos días.

Aquel brillo en los ojos de los enamorados, él en alguna ocasión llegó a tenerlo, sin embargo las cosas no habían ido precisamente bien. Muchos decían que la relación no iría lejos, hasta él mismo se lo había dicho en una ocasión, pero vaya… Mandó todos esos comentarios y pensamientos al diablo teniendo una leve esperanza de que esta vez las cosas funcionarían.

Habían durado mucho tiempo, pero las cosas comenzaron a irse directo a la basura cuando notó que ese brillo comenzaba a desaparecer de los ojos de su persona especial cuando le miraba… Y peor aún, volvía a aparecer cuando miraba a alguien más. Lo había intentado todo, regalos, cartas, canciones, y nada funcionó. Giovanna se fue con otra persona al final, dejando a Antonio completamente destrozado y solo en la ciudad de Londres.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, quizá ya iba a llegar al año, no lo recordaba, solo sabía que la herida no había cerrado del todo. Seguía culpándose… Quizá, si hubiera sido más valiente y se hubiera quedado en Asturias, quizá si hubiera resistido un poco más. Quizás si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó… Giovanna aún seguiría con él. Quizá ya no se sentiría tan solo y vacío todas las noches.

-Um… Disculpe. –una voz tímida le sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos nada agradables, sus verdes ojos se alzaron con prisa, encontrándose con un par de ojos amatistas muy familiares.

-¡…H-Hola! Vaya, que gusto de encontrarle de regreso. –Saludó a la chica con una cordial sonrisa recobrando por completo su buen humor. -¿Qué le sirvo?

La chica le sonrió con timidez y ocupó un asiento frente al español. Le había reconocido apenas entró al bar, esa piel morena y el cabello revuelto no se perdían.- Esta vez quisiera un Dry Martini.

-Vaya, una chica con gustos fuertes. –Dijo el español sin perder la sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a preparar el coctel que la mujer le había pedido.

La rubia rio por lo bajo y cruzó las manos sobre la madera de la barra.- Me llamo Ivonne. La última vez no pude decírtelo.

-¿Ivonne? Es un bonito nombre. –murmuró el español de forma coqueta mientras sacaba una elegante copa martinera y servía el coctel transparente en su interior. Lo adornó con dos aceitunas empaladas en un palillo de dientes y lo dejó frente a la mujer. –Yo me llamo Antonio, es un gusto verte por aquí de nuevo. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Ivonne rio y observó por un momento su cóctel antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. –…Quería agradecerte por lo del otro día. No me sentía muy bien, y me ayudaste mucho.

Antonio pudo sentir en ese momento que algo cálido en su interior comenzó a abrumarle, haciéndole sonreír con sincera felicidad. –Ni lo agradezcas, se supone que para eso estamos aquí…

-Pero es en serio, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco… -La mirada de la chica volvió a descender a su copa, esta vez con algo de tristeza. – No es común que alguien haga eso por mí, muchos me tienen demasiado miedo como para siquiera hablarme.

- … - Antonio, sin siquiera saberlo, había llevado una mano hacia una de las de la chica, sintiendo que estaba un tanto fría. Al notar como ella volvía a alzar la mirada hacia él, le sonrió. –Siempre que te sientas sola, o que no tienes a quien te escuche, puedes venir aquí. Si no estoy, Gilbert si, y también Francis.

-¿…Francis?

-El chef, él hizo el pastel que te di aquel día.

-Oh… Estaba delicioso.

-¿A que sí?

-Si… Y en todo caso, si viniera y no te viera, creo que no sería lo mismo.

Antonio soltó una corta carcajada. – No, pero Gilbert es un tío simpático. –Dirigió una mirada al albino que tenía como compañero, estaba haciendo (de nuevo) una de sus ''asombrosas bebidas'' para impresionar a Lizy y sus amigas. Era un preparado con muchos licores, y que al final, tenía que prenderle fuego y servirla. – Y Francis no se queda muy atrás, él prepara todo con mucha dedicación, ¿sabes? Hace todo queriendo que le quede de la manera más perfecta, solo para complacer a las personas más exigentes y regalarles un buen momento disfrutando de la comida que él prepara.

-¿…si? Vaya, tendré que conocerlo en algún momento, debo de felicitarle por su buen trabajo aquí.

Antonio soltó una corta carcajada y solo asintió. –Si, en algún momento debe salir. Es un presumido y le gusta que la gente halague todo lo que él cocina.

-Tiene mucha razón para hacerlo…

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, y al poco tiempo se quedaron completamente callados. Antonio se vio obligado a atender a otras personas que llegaron después, Gilbert por su parte hizo lo mismo, del lado opuesto de la barra.

Ivonne solo los observaba regalando sonrisas al español de vez en cuando, hasta que escuchó la puerta del bar abrirse, como era costumbre desde que había dado la hora para que este se viera disponible al público.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, un rubio entró por la puerta, y apenas notó a la chica sentada en una de las sillas frente a la barra, este se le acercó para saludar de la manera más tranquila posible.

-¡Arthur! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… -dijo la rusa con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, debido al alcohol ingerido en su estancia en el bar.

-Sí, bueno, decidí venir, aprovechando el tiempo libre… -comentó el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto forzada en los labios. Encontrarte a tu jefa en un bar que prácticamente era nuevo, y que hasta ese momento no sabías si alguien más lo conocía, era toda una sorpresa.

-Muy bien… ¿Es tu primera vez? Te puedo recomendar algunos tragos…

Antonio, en ese momento giro la mirada hacia la chica rusa con la que antes hablaba, dándose cuenta de que estaba volteando hacia su izquierda, justo donde estaba sentado un rubio de cejas gruesas con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Un personaje que se le antojaba terriblemente familiar.

Una serie de recuerdos atacaron la mente del español, claro, ese rubio había estado ahí hace exactamente una semana. Ese mismo rubio que había atendido Gilbert, y al cual había le tendido la mano ante su demacrado aspecto y había sido despreciado.

Ese insoportable y grosero rubio se encontraba en el bar de nuevo. Del lado de la barra que Antonio atendía, hablando con la chica a la cual acababa de reconocer.

Arthur por su parte se encontraba hablando de la forma más natural posible con su jefa, sin prestar mucha atención a la barra frente a sí. Pero pronto, una mirada verde como el bosque se cruzó con la de él.

Sus labios de inmediato se curvaron en una sonrisa al reconocer aquellos ojos, era el mismo bartender del cual se había mofado hace exactamente una semana. Vaya, como olvidar al chico, le debía una disculpa.

Antonio al notar aquella sonrisa, no pudo más que bufar con molestia, y más, al verse obligado a atender a aquel grosero rubio que una semana antes se había burlado de él. Dando un pesado suspiro, se acercó.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?-musitó de la manera más amable que pudo.

-Un ron en las rocas.

-Enseguida… -y dicho esto, el español fue inmediatamente a la botella de ron, y sirvió el líquido en un vaso con hielo, antes de posar el mismo recipiente frente al rubio, que seguía muy animado hablando con Ivonne.

Arthur, apenas notó la presencia del vaso de cristal frente a su mano, alzó la mirada con la esperanza de ver de nuevo al español que le había servido y decirle un ''gracias'' como mínimo, pero dicho hombre ya se había ido hacia otro lado y ahora le daba la espalda.

El rubio no pudo hacer más que soltar un corto suspiro, ''seguro sigue molesto…'' y con mucha razón, él también seguiría molesto si alguien se hubiera presentado en su trabajo y se hubiera burlado de él. Apretó los labios, debería seguir intentando si quería disculparse, y el español no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-De nuevo, Arthur ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Ivonne que ya comenzaba a mostrarse con signos de estar ligeramente fuera de sí.

-Ah… Mi ex novia, Victoria, me ha pedido que nos veamos.

La rusa asintió y se llevó su tercera copa martinera a los labios.- Mmh, ¿No sabía que habían terminado? –Murmuró la mujer dejando la copa sobre la mesa.-…Supongo que quiere que regresen.

El inglés arqueó una ceja al escuchar a su jefa. Ahora que lo meditaba posiblemente era verdad… Pero la pregunta era: ¿Él quiere regresar? La verdad es que extrañaba mucho a la chica. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ella, era cierto, pero también había estado comenzando a acostumbrarse a vivir solo de nuevo. Y la forma en que Victoria se fue de su vida no había sido precisamente educada. Literalmente había agarrado sus cosas y se había largado sin siquiera alguna mísera explicación.-…Si, quizá tenga razón.

-Oh, Arthur por favor. No estamos en la oficina, háblame de tú.

La puerta del bar volvió a abrirse, vaya, era un día con mucha gente. Seguramente Ludwig se estaba regocijando internamente debido a las ganancias que estaban teniendo en ese momento. Su mirada color sangre voló hacia la entrada para observar a una figura femenina, de piel morena y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. La chica parecía un poco perdida, pero pronto otra figura se le acercó. Una figura familiar. – ¿Arthur?

Pronto, ambos personajes se fueron a una mesa doble, en la cual tomaron asiento y enseguida un mesero fue a atenderles.

Antonio se giró al notar movimiento sobre la barra, dándose cuenta enseguida de que Ivonne se había quedado sola. Una mueca de extrañeza se formó en su rostro y enseguida se acercó a ella para darle un vaso con agua. –Ivonne, ¿A dónde se ha ido tu amigo?

La chica observó un momento al español y poco después a la mesa en donde se encontraba el rubio con su ex novia. – Allí. –Dijo después de un tímido ''gracias'' por el vaso de agua.

Antonio observó la mesa señalada, dándose cuenta de que había una chica hablando con él, y a juzgar por sus expresiones, no era una plática muy agradable.-… ¿Son novios?

-Eran. Arthur me ha dicho que terminaron.

¿Arthur? Ah, ahora su enojo tenía nombre.- Se nota. No parecen muy cómodos.

-¿Tú crees? –Ahora la mujer también miraba la escena como si fuera alguna clase de película romántica, una de las malas.

-Mmm. –Asintió de forma distraída mientras limpiaba unos vasos. –En especial ella, no parece que esté disfrutando mucho la plática… Pero en fin.

El español se giró presuroso de nuevo para atender el llamado de uno de los clientes dejando a Ivonne sola de nuevo, que al parecer había encontrado cierto gusto por la mala película romántica que se estaba desarrollando en la mesa de aquel bar. Antonio tenía razón, Victoria no se veía cómoda, incluso parecía fastidiada, pero aun así hablaba con el rubio, que no estaba mejor. Se atrevía a decir que incluso estaba peor que la última vez que lo vio en la oficina.

-…Oh joder. –Algo en la cabeza de Ivonne encajó perfectamente en ese momento. Así que era por eso que Arthur se había estado comportando extraño en el trabajo, todo tenía sentido, terminó con su novia con la cual había estado por mucho tiempo según sabía, y estaba dolido. Por eso se encontraba tan distante. -¡Claro! –Se sentía como Sherlock.

-¿Qué es claro?

Ivonne dio un respingo sobre su asiento y su mirada regresó a la barra, Antonio había regresado de atender a las personas del otro lado de la barra y ahora le mirada con curiosidad. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada por haber exclamado en voz alta, pero al parecer el español había sido el único que le había escuchado.

-Oh, no, nada. Es solo que ahora sé que fue lo que pasó con él.

-¿Con quién?

-Arthur. –Ivonne notó que una mueca de entre curiosidad y enojo se formó en el rostro de Antonio. -…Es que pasaron un par de cosas con él hace una semana.

-Oh… ¿Es algo tuyo?

-No, no. Solo trabajamos juntos, es el gerente de finanzas en mi empresa.

Las cejas de Antonio se alzaron delatando su sorpresa. Bueno, ahora sabía por qué estaba tan malhumorado, normalmente las personas que manejaban números por lo general eran bastante serias y de cabeza caliente. Tenía a Ludwig como ejemplo.- Ahora entiendo…

-¿Um? ¿Lo conocías?

-Solo de vista. Vino hace una semana y se comportó como un completo imbécil.

La chica soltó una suave carcajada que para los oídos de Antonio había sonado muy adorablemente ebria. Debía dejar de servirle si no quería que algo le pasara a la chica. –Si bueno, quizá eso ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Por qué ha de ser tu culpa?

-Es que lo saqué del trabajo… No, es decir, le di unas vacaciones forzadas. Y el muy necio no quería irse así que mandé a alguien que odia para que lo desquiciara y se fuera por su cuenta. Le di una semana.

Ahora fue el turno de Antonio de reír ¿Forzar a alguien a tomar unas vacaciones? ¿En serio? Quizá debía cambiarse de empleo y pedirle a Ivonne que lo contrate, así tendría vacaciones de una semana como mínimo.- ¿Quién no querría tomarse unas vacaciones? Te digo que es idiota. –dijo entre risas causando que la chica volviera a reír con él.

-Lo sé, es que en serio no sé qué pasa por su cabeza… Pero ya le hacían falta unas vacaciones, se veía completamente demacrado. La ruptura debió afectarle más de lo que aparenta.

En ese momento Antonio paró de reír. -…. ¿Ruptura?

-Sí, sí, con esa chica, Victoria, terminó con ella y parece que a Arthur le sentó muy mal. Se había estado comportando extraño en el trabajo y por eso tuve que sacarlo, para que se despejara y acomodara sus ideas. –Dijo Ivonne mientras revisaba su bolso en busca de su móvil, que había comenzado a sonar.

La mirada de Antonio se desplazó de nuevo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la ex pareja. Ahí pudo observar el preciso momento en que la chica, que ahora sabía se llamaba Victoria, se levantaba y le dejaba un par de libros al rubio junto con unas llaves antes de caminar e irse por la puerta, donde un hombre alto la recibió con un abrazo y un beso en los labios. Las cejas del español se fruncieron con molestia de inmediato y regresó la mirada al rubio, que de igual manera tenía un deje de ira en su mirada. Sus gruesas cejas casi se unieron mientras miraba la escena en la puerta del bar, y con mucha razón, lo que esa chica había hecho era de muy mal gusto.

Ahora comprendía mejor el mal humor que el inglés había tenido aquél día que se conocieron. Si estuviera en su lugar, habría reaccionado de una manera similar.

-Oh no ¿Felix?

La voz femenina de Ivonne le sacó de sus pensamientos, regresó la mirada a la chica, que parecía estar bastante sorprendida por la escena que había tomado lugar en la puerta. Solo que ahora los dos participantes se habían retirado al exterior del edificio.

-¿…Felix?

-Sí. Es otro de mis empleados… -Murmuró la rusa al girarse en dirección a la barra de nuevo guardando su móvil. – Ah…

-… ¿El que se acaba de ir con la chica? Mujer ¿Acaso todo Londres trabaja para ti? ¿Tendrás espacio extra? –comentó el español entre una carcajada.

La rusa rio también, y negó despacio con la cabeza. –Prefiero que te quedes aquí y me sigas preparando cocteles cada que venga.

-Bueno, sigue siendo lo mismo, estoy trabajando para ti.

-Sí, puede ser.

-En todo caso ¿Qué con ese Felix?

-…. ¿Recuerdas que mandé a alguien para que saque a Arthur del trabajo porque no se quería ir?

-Una persona que odia, según entien… ¡Oh joder! ¿En serio? Esto es mucho mejor que las novelas.

-Mucho mejor que las películas, yo diría.

Una estruendosa carcajada le sacó de sus pensamientos homicidas e hicieron que su mirada verde viajara por el bar para encontrar el origen de ese ruido en la barra. Ivonne y Antonio parecían estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo, mientras que él, Arthur Kirkland se sentía como mierda. No, peor que eso.

Victoria, su ex novia, le había citado en ese lugar para hablar sobre las cosas que tenía en casa de Arthur, dijo que pasaría por ellas a la mañana siguiente y le había devuelto la copia de sus llaves al igual que los libros que dejó en casa de la chica.

Pero lo peor no había sido eso, claro que no, lo peor había llegado después, exactamente hora y media después. Victoria le confesó que había estado saliendo con alguien desde antes de que terminaran la relación de forma oficial, y que en ese momento iba a salir con _él_ y tenía prisa. Arthur sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la costilla, pero el puñetazo se convirtió en puñalada al ver que _él_ era nada más y nada menos que el perico de Felix. El insoportable judío polaco de su trabajo no se conformaba con hacerle la vida insufrible en la oficina, si no que ahora también fuera.

El inglés sintió que la sangre le hervía y que en cualquier momento alguna vena de su cuello iba a estallar por la fuerza que hacía.

Pero una parte muy pequeña de su enojo se fue al notar que el polaco le había visto, y que literalmente había a arrastrado a Victoria a la salida. Bueno, al menos sabía que no había perdido el toque en cuanto espantar a la gente con una mirada.

Y ahora que pensaba en eso, cierto español le había estado mirando durante todo ese rato, sin embargo se sentía demasiado agotado emocional y físicamente como para darle vueltas a ese asunto. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la barra para devolver el vaso que antes contenía ron, inconscientemente había estado sosteniéndolo con firmeza desde que se sentó en la mesa, y los meseros, con tal de no interrumpir la conversación, se lo habían dejado. No los culpaba, incluso podría decirse que estaba agradecido.

-Vengo a dejarte esto, que ya me voy.

-No te preocupes.

La respuesta recibida le descolocó totalmente ¿le había contestado?, alzó la mirada que hasta ese momento había estado fija en el suelo para enfocarla en ese español que ahora le sonreía. ¿Estará soñando? Pensaba que le odiaba.

-Yo… No sé cuánto te debo. –murmuró sintiéndose un tanto torpe mientras revisaba entre sus bolsillos en busca de su cartera para pagar el trago.

-De nuevo, no te preocupes.

-…Pero el ron-

-No importa, yo te invito. No pagues nada y ve a casa que te ves horrible. –Dijo el español con el mismo tono con el cual le había recibido la primera vez que se habían visto.

El inglés arqueó una ceja viéndole con sospecha.-… ¿Otra vez metiéndote en la vida de los demás?

En respuesta, el castaño solo se alzó de hombros e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado a la vez. –Que puedo decir, es mi hobby.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del inglés, el cual asintió y regresó la cartera al interior de su pantalón. Ese español sin duda era la persona más rara e interesante con la que se había tobado. –Que se le va a hacer… Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto.

El inglés salió por la puerta y Antonio se dedicó a lavar el vaso que le había dejado, ante la incrédula mirada de Ivonne y Gilbert.

* * *

La noche siguió, el bar fue quedándose vacío poco a poco hasta que había dado la hora del cierre. Los vasos y los platos pronto estuvieron limpios y ordenados. Ivonne se había ido con la promesa de regresar la semana siguiente al igual que Lizy. Gilbert no podía verse más emocionado.

-Eh, Toño, te lo digo… Ella es la chica. –dijo el albino mientras terminaba de acomodarse una bufanda alrededor del cuello. –Sé que le gusto. Digo, a quien no le gustaría.

-Anda… No te vayas muy alto que luego no hay quien te baje. –murmuró el español de forma distraída entre un bostezo.

-Gilbert, a ti lo que te falta es modestia. Quizás con un poco de eso ella te haría caso.

-¡Cállate Francis, tú no eres un buen ejemplo para decir esas cosas!

-Cállense ambos, me darán dolor de cabeza Scheiße(*)…

-Oh~ Vamos Lud, no vengas con eso que a ti siempre te duele la cabeza. Es que eres tan cuadrado…

-Hermano, por favor…

-Ya, ya, no queremos peleas familiares aquí ¿Vale? Vamos ya a casa. –dijo Antonio mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida, seguido por Francis.

-Oui, las peleas familiares no son agradables~ Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana. –musitó Ludwig mientras que su hermano mayor se encargaba de buscar las llaves del lugar para cerrar.

Las calles de Londres no eran precisamente tranquilas, mucho menos en la noche; los antros y clubes que no cerraban hasta que ya era prácticamente de día le daban vida a la obscura noche londinense. Antonio y Francis se tomaban su tiempo, caminaban mientras platicaban de cosas mundanas sobre sus experiencias del día como era costumbre.

-Entonces… ¿Ha sido como una novela?

-Te digo Francis, la tía se besó con el nuevo novio frente al ex. ¿Quién hace eso?

Una sonrisa suspicaz apareció en los labios del francés mientras miraba a su mejor amigo hacer muecas de desagrado al recordar lo acontecido.- Pensé que el inglés te caía mal.

-Oh sí, me cae en el hígado, pero ahora entiendo un poco por qué se comportó así hace una semana…

-Ya…

-En serio, Francis.

-Gilbert me ha dicho que le pagaste la bebida.

-Bueno ¿eso qué? –Ahora el español miraba al rubio con gesto confundido, puesto que lo que había dicho no venía al caso. – Cuesta solo unas pocas libras.

-Ya, pero insisto en que supuestamente te cae mal… ¡Si hasta nos burlamos de sus cejas la semana pasada! Uno no le da premios a una mala persona.

-Oh tío, venga ya… No es una mala persona, quizá es un grosero idiota, pero se entiende por qué se comportó así. -Dijo con simpleza apresurándose a llegar a casa, hacía frío y le dolían los pies. Lo único que quería en ese momento era un buen baño caliente y después podría disfrutar de los tomates cherry que sacó de la cocina antes de abrir.

Francis soltó un suspiro y asintió. Su amigo tenía razón, el inglés; Arthur; tenía razones para comportarse así, pero conocía de sobra al español, y sabía que cuando alguien no le agradaba, simplemente NO le hacía caso sin importar qué, quizá ese rubio tenía algo especial y por eso Antonio había decidido dirigirle algunas palabras. Sin embargo no divagó demasiado en el tema, ya era tarde y ambos estaban cansados.

Seguiría preguntando otro día, si el inglés regresaba y el español volvía a estar dispuesto a atenderle.

* * *

*** : Mierda en alemán. **

**Hola ;V he revivido de entre mis cenizas y he traído un nuevo capítulo para que lean. **

**A decir verdad no tengo mucho que comentar, solo que BOOM bitch, Victoria is an asshole, y no odien a Felix, tengo planes para él mas adelante... Quizá les de gracia, o tal vez se enojen, o quizá me quieran tirar piedras(?) Pero en fin. **

**De nuevo gracias por leer y sus comentarios... uvu me hacen feliz. **

**Y antes de irme quiero agregar: Algo me dice que Francis sabe por donde está yendo todo esto entre el cejotas y el cabeza de tomate. Hmmm HMMM.**

**Nos vemos**

**008 out. **


	5. Sale el sol

**Sale el sol**

_Antonio… Antonio… _

_-¿P… Papá? -Sus ojos verdes se abrieron. Y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, ya que frente a él, un desastre se estaba desatando. Había fuego por todos lados, olía a gasolina y sus piernas le dolían, se sentía como si mil agujas incandescentes se le estuvieran clavando en la carne.- Papá… ¡PAPÁ! –A su lado, había un hombre moribundo que le miraba con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Tenía la cara llena de raspones y sangre, pero lo peor era ver que su estómago había sido traspasado por un fierro. _

_-¡Papá! ¡Por dios, papá! –exclamaba el menor de la familia mientras que intentaba desesperadamente deshacer el agarre que el cinturón de seguridad se negaba a soltar. _

_-Tienes que salir… _

_-No voy a irme sin ti. –exclamó el chico cuando logró deshacerse del cinturón de seguridad con furia, pero al intentar mover sus piernas, un fuerte dolor le hizo gritar. Sus piernas estaban prensadas entre el asiento y el compartimento frontal. Miles de cristales se habían clavado en su piel, pero la desesperación era mayor que el dolor, debía salir y sacar a su padre de ahí lo más pronto posible. _

_-Antonio… Antonio, escúchame. –Dijo el hombre castaño de barba corta, que miraba su hijo con tristeza impregnada en sus iris de color cielo.- La ayuda vendrá pronto… Tienes que irte, curarte y vivir._

_-No, no digas esas cosas como si no fueras a vivir también, vas a vivir, papá, tienes que vivir, no me puedes dejar… No… ¡Mamá, Paulo y yo te necesitamos en casa! –Gritó el castaño que miraba con dolor como la vida de su padre comenzaba a irse frente a sus ojos.- ¡Papá por favor! ¡Te lo estoy suplicando MALDITA SEA! –Los sollozos del menor se hacían más violentos, intentó alcanzar la mano del hombre a su lado, y al hacerlo, pudo notar con horror que esta estaba completamente fría. _

_Luces de color rojo y azul se hicieron presentes en la escena, una persona con uniforme negro arrancó la puerta del lado del copiloto, justo donde un incontrolable Antonio estaba gritando que primero sacaran al hombre que minutos antes estaba conduciendo, que sacaran a su padre ¿Acaso no lo escuchaban? ¿Por qué no le hacían caso? La desesperación llenó el maltratado cuerpo de Antonio que apenas podía moverse._

-¡PAPAAA! –Su propio grito había hecho que se despertara de forma abrupta. Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, gotas de sudor mojaban su torso y sus mejillas estaban humedecidas por las gruesas lágrimas que no cesaban. -…Coño. –Un fuerte sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ante aquellos recuerdos que se mantenían tan frescos en su memoria, a pesar de que habían pasado ya dos años desde lo sucedido.

Su mirada fue a parar a la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de salir. No podían ser más de las cinco con treinta de la mañana. Menos mal que era lunes y no le tocaba trabajar. Sin embargo no se sentía con ganas de salir de la cama, pero tampoco quería volver a dormir por miedo a que la pesadilla continuara.

Se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas y abrazó una almohada contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo que aquel saco de tela relleno de plumas suaves era en realidad su hermano o su madre. Cualquier persona estaba bien, mientras no estuviera solo en aquel cuarto sumido en la penumbra.

* * *

Ya habían dado las siete en punto y su oficina se veía impecable al igual que él. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios y todos en el edificio habían notado que su mal humor había desaparecido… O al menos solo por ese día.

Mientras que la mayoría de los trabajadores tenían caras largas e incluso parecía que si alguien les dirigía una mirada estos podrían cometer algún homicidio. Incluso Kiku se veía cansado, y con toda razón, era lunes. Todos odian los lunes.

-Arthur-san se ve muy alegre el día de hoy. –comentó el nipón mientras que acomodaba sus lapiceros sobre su escritorio, a cada lado de sus hojas.

-Lo sé, supongo que las vacaciones que Ivonne le dio le han servido. –Comentó Toris que estaba en la oficina del nipón dejándole papeleo para ordenar.- Me gustaría que Ivonne me diera vacaciones así también…

-Toris-san, puede tener vacaciones, solo tiene que pedirlas… Ella le aprecia, seguro le dirá que sí.

-¡Pero me da miedo! ¿Qué tal si me regaña o piensa que soy un perezoso? –comentó el castaño mientras tomaba con más fuerza las hojas en sus manos al pensar en tal escena, la ansiedad comenzaba a atacarle. - ¿¡Y si me tacha de mal trabajador y me saca!?

-Creo que se está yendo a los extremos, Toris-san…

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? –Dijo una voz femenina, pero firme, que al pasar por la puerta pudo escuchar parte de la conversación de sus trabajadores y sintió curiosidad.

-¡Na-nada! Es solo que… Eh… -comenzó un titubeante Toris que ahora se veía más pálido que las hojas que sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho al ver a su jefa en la puerta, incluso temblaba como si de un perro chihuahua se tratara. – N-no es muy importante…

-Ya… -La rubia arqueó una ceja viendo a su ayudante y luego a Kiku. –Ustedes dos me ocultan algo.

-¡No! Para nada, señorita Ivonne…

-Solo platicábamos de cosas mundanas, Ivonne-sama.

-Claro… Como sea, hoy hay mucho que hacer así que ¡Muévanse! –Dijo la rusa antes de salir de la oficina para ir hacia la propia. Pero en el camino se topó con cierto rubio de cejas gruesas quien le regaló una sonrisa alegre.

-Buenos días, señorita Ivonne.-Saludó Arthur haciendo un discreto asentimiento con la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando hacia la pequeña área de refrigerios donde solía prepararse una taza de té caliente con mucha azúcar.

-Buenos días, Arthur… -La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse muy sorprendida ante el extraño comportamiento del inglés, pero pronto se encogió de hombros dejando pasar el acontecimiento como si fuera algo sin sentido. Tenía una leve idea de lo que pudo haber causado tan súbito cambio de ánimo en su empleado estrella.

Se sentía pleno, feliz, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le gustaban los lunes. No era para menos, apenas había llegado al trabajo le habían informado que Felix, el insufrible polaco, sería trasladado al primer piso, y ahora ya no tendría que verle la cara nunca más cerca de su oficina, ya no escucharía su irritante voz cerca de él y sus dolores de cabeza se verían disminuidos gracias a eso. ¡Amaba su vida! Ese estúpido ya no estaría ahí nunca más.

Sabía que Ivonne había tenido algo que ver en todo ese asunto del traslado, y no podía sentirse más satisfecho, a veces sentía que amaba a su jefa. Cosa extraña para muchos, ya que normalmente al jefe se le veía como alguien malo, a quien se debía odiar y humillar cuando no estaba mirando. ¡Pero ese no era el caso de Arthur Kirkland, claro que no!

Lo mejor es que era día de paga, entonces podría ir a derrochar su dinero en aquel bar al cual había ido hace unos días. Con ese pensamiento en mente y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se dedicó a hacer su trabajo como era costumbre.

El día se pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo darse cuenta de que ya era hora de que saliera, eran aproximadamente las cinco treinta. Era perfecto, si no mal recordaba, The Refugee estaba abierto a partir de las siete treinta. Le daba suficiente tiempo para regresar a su casa, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa ya que por ningún motivo regresaría con su uniforme del trabajo.

Pero al parecer, esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado, al dar las ocho había llegado al establecimiento, pero con decepción pudo observar como el letrero en la puerta que usualmente tenía la leyenda de ''abierto'' ahora decía ''Cerrado''. Miraba la puerta como si esta fuera a abrirse como por arte de magia, o como si Gilbert o Antonio se aparecerían de pronto para abrir con la excusa de que estaban atrasados, pero no era muy probable, sabía que los trabajadores de los establecimientos de alimentos y bebidas siempre estaban un par de horas antes en su trabajo para hacer preparativos.

Dando un suspiro derrotado se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero se vio obligado a detenerse rápidamente al sentir una presencia frente a él.

-Oh, discúlpeme, no lo he visto y casi choco…

-No se preocupe. –la voz melosa llamó su atención y le hizo alzar la mirada, un hombre rubio de profundos ojos azules le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. –Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención, así que es culpa de ambos~ -Ese acento… ¿Francés, quizá?

Con una ceja arqueada vio como ese hombre de barba fina se acercaba a la puerta del bar con un par de llaves en mano, Arthur enseguida se acercó, emocionado al pensar que quizá su mudo deseo habría sido cumplido. -¿Abrirán el bar hoy?

-¿Eh? Oh, no, solo entraré para hacer un inventario… Los lunes no abrimos.

-Oh… Ya veo. –la expresión de decepción regresó al rostro del inglés, esta vez para quedarse. –Creí que siempre abrían.

-No, hasta nosotros necesitamos un día de descanso~

-Bueno… No pareces estar descansando.

-Oh, es que soy el chef, yo no descanso… No mucho, al menos.- comentó el rubio con simpleza antes de abrir la puerta a la cual ya había logrado quitar el seguro.

¿EL chef? Ahora que lo pensaba, Gilbert le había comentado algo sobre un chef… ¡Ah, sí! Era el amigo de la infancia de Antonio y Gilbert. -….De casualidad… ¿Tu nombre es Francis?

El rubio se giró para verle con las cejas arqueadas ante la impresión, ¿Le conocía? Ni hablar, no se olvidaría de un hombre con tal fachada… Además no estaba nada mal, a Francis Bonnefoy no se le olvidaría un rostro tan fino que era claramente opacado por esas cejas… ¿Cejas?... Cejas gruesas… ¿Sería acaso…? –Oui… Francis Bonnefoy, ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-Lo dudo… Pero tu amigo Gilbert, el bartender, me habló sobre ti.

-¿Oh…? Vaya, me siento popular. –una sonrisa felina se asentó en sus labios rojizos e hizo que Arthur arqueara una ceja. –Seguro te comentó sobre mis sobresalientes actos en la cocina~ ¿Has probado mis platillos?

-…No. Y no lo mencionó.

-Ah… Gilbert, siempre omitiendo los detalles importantes. –comentó el francés haciendo un ligero puchero infantil.- En todo caso, no siento que sea muy justo que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no tenga ni idea del tuyo~

-…Me llamo Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. –comentó el inglés extendiendo una mano al recién conocido Francis, que rápidamente la estrechó.

Por su parte el francés se regocijaba por dentro, ahora conocía al famoso Arthur Kirkland del que todos hablaban, poca cosa ante su mirada, para ser sincero, pero quizá su amigo Antoine se había fijado en él por alguna otra razón. Tenía unos hermosos ojos, quizás era eso… O tal vez sus labios, pero no eran mejor que los propios, ni eran competencia. Ensimismado comenzó a estudiar a aquel inglés que parecía sacado de alguna novela fantástica, con esos rasgos tan únicos. –Arthur Kirkland… A decir verdad, también me han comentado de ti… Pero no fue precisamente Gilbert. –comentó con una sonrisa pícara mientras estudiaba las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro del rubio al escucharle.

-… ¿A no?... ¿Entonces fue Antonio? –Sus cejas se arquearon, y una mirada sorprendida fue la respuesta que el francés recibió.

-Oui.

-Supongo que no ha dicho cosas muy agradables. –Comentó el inglés con un tono de voz ligeramente sarcástico.

-Ciertamente.

Una sonrisa un tanto forzada apareció en sus finos labios y su mirada bajó al suelo, así que después de todo SÍ seguía resentido, no le culpaba, a decir verdad.

-Dijo que has sido muy grosero con él. –prosiguió el francés mientras miraba con curiosidad al inglés.

-Si… Supongo que lo he sido.

-¿…''Supones''?

-Se lo merecía por intentar meterse en mi vida.

-Bueno… Solo quería ayudarte. Tampoco había la necesidad de hacer que se enojara.

''Pero es que era tan divertido ver su cara…'' -…Supongo que eso es verdad. –Musitó el rubio desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has pensado en disculparte?

-No creo que sirva de mucho, me odia.

-Oh… Antoine no te odia… Solo está un poco molesto.

La curiosidad regresó a la mirada del inglés, quien volteó buscando al de ojos azules, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que este ya había entrado al restaurante dejando la puerta semi abierta, como si le invitara de forma discreta a pasar.

Dudándolo un poco, se acercó y se asomó por la entrada, encontrando al gallardo francés apuntando cosas en una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo negro sobre la barra, de espaldas a él.

-… ¿Te ha dicho eso?

El francés aprovechó a que estaba dando la espalda a su interlocutor para sonreír de forma traviesa, Arthur parecía bastante interesado en su amigo, y lo mejor es que no se daba cuenta. O al menos eso era lo que intuía… Y rara vez fallaba cuando intuía cosas.

-No, pero lo conozco bien, y no te odia… Por eso quizá sea bueno que te disculpes con él.

-…Supongo que lo intentaré otro día.

-Los viernes tenemos promociones en la barra… Del lado derecho sirven las mejores.

-…El viernes entonces… -murmuró el rubio mientras paseaba la mirada por el bar de forma distraída, se sentía extraño estar (casi) adentro de este y que no hubiera ruido, las sillas estaban volteadas sobre las mesas y la barra estaba vacía. Era tranquilizador de cierto modo.

-Nos vemos.

-Au revoir… -Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de sí, y al girarse corroboró que se había quedado solo en el bar, soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza. Seguro cuando Antonio se enterara de que él había sido quien mandó al inglés hacia su lugar de trabajo se enfadaría mucho… Pero qué remedio, Francis no podía contenerse cuando veía la oportunidad de ser una especie de cupido, otra vez. Ya le perdonaría.

* * *

La noche había caído de nuevo y Antonio no se sentía mucho mejor, todo el día se la había pasado haciendo un sinfín de tareas mundanas, incluso había barrido dos veces el departamento con el fin de mantenerse lo suficientemente distraído. Sentía que si se detenía, una oleada de depresión se le vendría encima y no sería capaz de salir de ella, como le había pasado en anteriores ocasiones.

Pero ahora que todo ya estaba obscuro, no había mucho que hacer. No tenía sueño, y no lo tendría hasta muy altas horas de la noche, y ahora lo único que podía hacer, además de obligarse a cenar un panesillo, era abrir su portátil y distraerse unas horas en las redes sociales para no sentirse tan solitario.

Una ventanilla en el chat se iluminó, y de forma automática una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-''Hola hijo''

-''¡Hola mamá!''

-'' ¿Cómo has estado?''

-…-Meditó su respuesta, quería decirle la verdad, pero no quería preocuparla. Y de todos modos se sentía mejor ahora que estaba hablando con ella, así que técnicamente diría la verdad… A medias. –''Bien ahora que puedo hablar contigo, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo en casa? ¿Y Paulo?''

En breve, la respuesta llegó. –''Todo va perfecto aquí, Paulo ha estado de maravilla, de hecho ha salido con su novia. Por cierto, hijo, ¡tengo una noticia que darte!''

Antonio arqueó una ceja, ¿Noticia? Seguramente era algo sobre una mascota nueva, ya que recién se había enterado de que el gallo de Paulo se había escapado. No era de sorprender ¿Quién tenía un gallo en el patio de una casa que estaba en medio de la ciudad?

-'' ¿Qué cosa?''

-''¡Viajaré a Londres dentro de un mes!''

La información tardó un poco en ser procesada, pero en cuanto la había entendido, dio un salto sobre su asiento que fue acompañado con un pequeño grito de emoción. ¡Su madre iría! De la nada, el aura negra que le había estado rodeando desde que se había levantado desapareció, y en su lugar una sensación de calidez y emoción emergió. Su corazón latía rápidamente, esta vez, por la emoción de saber que su amada madre iría a visitarle. ¡Dentro de un mes!

-'' ¿¡En serio!?''

-'' ¡SI! Por dos semanas. Es por asuntos de trabajo, pero en realidad solo durarán la primera semana y tengo la otra libre. ''

-'' ¿Entonces te han dado alojamiento?''

-''Si, en un hotel… No recuerdo el nombre, pero apenas recuerde te diré''

-''Tienes que conocer el bar. ''

-''TIENES que llevarme a conocerlo. Es tu deber como hijo~''

De nuevo Antonio soltó una risa y asintió aunque la mujer no pudiera verle. Se sentía muy feliz de saber que su madre podría ir a la ciudad, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y ansiaba poder abrazarla y sentir su calidez. Nunca le agradó la idea de alejarse de ella para hacer su propia vida, pero debía crecer, y ella misma le había alentado para hacerlo. A pesar de que Paulo siempre odió la idea.

Comenzó a hablar con la mujer por el chat, hasta que por fin recordó que apenas hace no mucho tiempo, Isabel le había dicho que ya dominaba el programa Skype.

En breve ambos se conectaron y comenzaron a hablar como si fueran un par de niños pequeños emocionados por su visita a un parque de diversiones. Antonio le dijo todo lo que era indispensable llevar para vivir bien en Londres. Muchos abrigos, colchas y bufandas, conocía a su madre, y sabía que ella no podía tolerar el frío… Mierda ¡Ni si quiera él mismo podía tolerarlo y llevaba ya un año y medio viviendo en Londres!

La conversación entre madre e hijo se prolongó más de lo esperado, en sí, colgaron cuando ya iban a dar las tres de la madrugada. A Antonio le pesaban los párpados y no le costó mucho trabajo quedarse completamente dormido sobre sus mullidas colchas.

Esa noche soñó con su infancia, soñó… O más bien recordó, todo lo que él y su hermano hacían cuando eran apenas unos niños. Corrían y se aventuraban en el bosque encantado, que en realidad era el patio trasero de la casa, tenían aventuras y gritaban con emoción ante cualquier nuevo descubrimiento, ya fuera una roca con una forma extraña o unos hongos que habían salido en el tronco del árbol. Siempre, ante la supervisión de sus padres, que les miraban con cariño desde la puerta.

* * *

¡Un nuevo día un, nuevo reto a superar!

Ese era el lema que Antonio se recitaba frente al espejo cada vez que se despertaba. Ya era viernes, y se sentía con mucha energía. El sol se alzaba resplandeciente y podía sentir todo el calor de sus rayos llegar a todo su cuerpo.

El martes, después de la llamada de su madre, había prácticamente corrido hacia The Refugee para dar las buenas nuevas. Francis y Gilbert respondieron con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción, ambos hombres conocían muy bien a Isabel y le tenían sumo aprecio. Incluso ella los consideraba como hijos adoptivos, de tanto tiempo que pasaban en su casa ya hasta les había comenzado a decir ''sobrinos''.

Habían acordado en hacer algo especial en la semana que Isabel estaría libre, algún evento para darle la bienvenida, y a su vez, para promocionar el bar. No tenían aún ni una puta idea de lo que podrían hacer, pero tenían tiempo para pensar… Además, algo seguro es que trabajaban mucho mejor estando bajo presión.

Ese día, viernes, Antonio se había levantado con una brillante idea en mente, y esperaba que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran de acuerdo, aunque estaba prácticamente seguro de que lo estarían… Solo que diciéndoles sería más fácil convencer a Ludwig, aplicarían presión entre los tres.

Se apresuró a almorzar, se vistió con rapidez y salió de su departamento como un rayo. Tenía mucha energía ese día y no podía desperdiciarla. Acomodó sus queridos headphones sobre sus oídos y comenzó a reproducir una canción alegre mientras avanzaba por las calles. La señorita de la florería siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa y este siempre le correspondía agitando su mano hacia ella, en múltiples ocasiones se había detenido a oler algunas rosas, y de vez en cuando compraba claveles de color blanco con las orillas de los pétalos rojos para ponerlos en un florero dentro de su departamento, le daba vida al lugar.

Pero esta vez llevaba prisa, debía llegar cuanto antes al bar para explicar su maravillosa idea a Gilbert y Francis ¡YA!

Por su parte, Gilbert estaba terminando de hacer las cuentas con Ludwig junto a la caja registradora, ambos tenían una mirada seria mientras leían los múltiples papeles que tenían enfrente, todos llenos de números que harían que cualquier persona que no fuera aficionada de las matemáticas sintiera náuseas.

Mientras tanto Francis se asomaba constantemente por la puerta de la cocina dando miradas preocupadas a los dos hermanos, no era normal que ambos estuvieran tan serios cuando se trataban de cuentas. ¿Quizás no estaban ganando tanto como pensaban? ¿Y si tenían que cerrar? No, no debía pensar así, tenía confianza en el bar, y últimamente se había estado sintiendo sumamente cansado al final del día, todo ese cansancio no podía ser causado por una ganancia mediocre.

-…Ludwig… ¿Entonces… Crees que podríamos…? –Comenzó a decir el albino mientras miraba la calculadora que tenía en las manos, en la pequeña pantalla se reflejaban los números finales de la suma de las ganancias totales de ese mes.

-…Ja… Bruder, podríamos…

-¡FRANCIS, GILBERT! ¡HE SIDO ILUMINADO! –Exclamó el español que había irrumpido en el bar con una gran sonrisa asustando a ambos alemanes frente a la caja. Francis enseguida salió de la cocina, alterado al escuchar gritos del español al igual que el sous chef, Pierre.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Sé que podríamos hacer para cuando llegue mi mamá! ¡Le daría mucha publicidad al bar también! -Exclamó emocionado por su propia genialidad, pero pronto se quedó callado al ver las caras tan serias que todos se cargaban.-….Anda, ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

-…Sólo este lugar. –Contestó Gilbert, mientras miraba de nuevo la calculadora de forma muy seria. En ese momento Francis sintió como si su alma se le callera hasta los pies.

Habían quebrado.

-… ¿Q-Qué?-Comentó Antonio comenzando a acercarse de forma lenta hacia donde estaban ambos alemanes.

-…Este lugar se ha muerto… Tenemos que cerrar. -Repitió el albino de forma seria, haciendo que los corazones de sus dos mejores amigos se quebraran. Incluso vio como Pierre se acercaba a Francis para acariciar su espalda por si acaso se desmayaba.

Pero pronto, la expresión seria del alemán comenzó a mutar en una mueca de felicidad absoluta, sus labios se curvaron y se ensancharon hasta crear una gran sonrisa, a la vez que una risa estruendosa comenzó a salir de estos. Tanto Francis como Antonio miraron al alemán con expresiones confundidas. ¿Es que la tristeza era tanta que trataba de apaciguarla con risas? No era extraño, los cuatro habían gastado todos sus ahorros en ese bar, y ahora…

-¡VAMOS A CERRAR PORQUE VAMOS A REMODELAR! ¡LO HAREMOS MAS GRANDE! ¡TENEMOS AHORRADO MÁS DE 300 MIL LIBRAS! ¡KSESESESESE KSESESESESE!

El color volvió al cuerpo de Antonio que sintió como si se le hubiera bajado el azúcar por unos instantes, y Francis, ahora sí se había desmayado de la impresión.

-¡Francis!-Exclamó el alemán más alto que llegó a un lado del sous chef, Pierre, para ayudarle a cargar con el cuerpo inmóvil del chef ejecutivo. –¡Hermano! Mataste al chef.

-¡¿Eh?! Eso no puede ser cierto. –Dijo el albino indignado mientras avanzaba hacia el cuerpo del rubio, que ahora estaba siendo abanicado por Pierre. Pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡ARGH! ¡TONY!

-¡Te lo mereces por idiota! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos dé un paro cardíaco!?-Exclamó el español antes de acercarse al francés, que ya estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos.

-…Mon dieu… Mon dieu… -Repetía con la mirada perdida con forme iba recordando quién era y dónde estaba. -300 mil libras, mon dieu…

Pronto, el francés ya podía sostenerse con sus propios pies, pero tan rápido como lo logró, con la misma se lanzó sobre sus dos mejores amigos para abrazarles con mucha fuerza.- ¡300 MIL LIBRAS!

-¡SÍ! ¡Podremos tener una barra más grande! –Contestó el español mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amigo con efusividad.

-¡Una cocina más grande!

-¡Un patio más grande! –Se unió el alemán cuando se recobró tanto del golpe como del repentino abrazo que le cortaba la respiración.

Ludwig, que permanecía quieto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a un lado de Pierre, que parecía tan emocionado con la idea de una cocina más grande como Francis. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, contagiado por la felicidad que todos sentían ese momento.

El bar The Refugee ese viernes tenía un aura diferente al de los demás días, se sentía felicidad en el ambiente, incluso la lista de reproducción contenía pistas más movidas que las que comúnmente se escuchaban en los altavoces al entrar. Los meseros sonreían más e incluso comensales se veían muy animados.

Todo eso lo había notado apenas había cruzado la puerta del bar. No era que le molestara, en lo absoluto, hasta podía decir que se sentía bastante bien al sentir ese cambio en la atmósfera. Su mirada se dirigió a la barra, si no mal recordaba Francis le había dicho que del lado derecho se servían las mejores bebidas. Por suerte había un asiento vacío en ese extremo, el cual ocupó rápidamente antes de cualquier otra persona pudiera robárselo.

Su mirada automáticamente comenzó a pasearse por las botellas que mostraban, presumidas, las etiquetas de las marcas a las que pertenecían. Conocía varias, pero la que más le llamó la atención era la botella de _Absinth_. Esa bebida siempre le había causado curiosidad, si no mal recordaba se decía que si la consumías te causaba alucinaciones… Y por eso fue prohibida en varios países europeos.

Sin embargo, después de varios años volvió a hacerse legal, excepto en Francia. La receta se modificó pero aún seguía siendo la bebida alcohólica más fuerte de todas con un porcentaje de 70.

Ensimismado como estaba con la famosa Hada Verde, no se dio cuenta de que el bartender ya estaba de pie frente a él mirándole con extrañeza ¿Qué hacía ese rubio en su área de trabajo? Seguro quería fastidiarle el día. Soltó un pesado suspiro que logró devolver al inglés al mundo terrenal, sus ojos se encontraron, y Antonio sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre.

Probablemente era indigestión.

-…Hola. –Saludó de forma cortante. -¿Qué te sirvo? ¿Ron?

-Hola… Sí, por favor… -Contestó el rubio que había tenido la misma sensación en el vientre, quizás causada por la fría mirada que el español le había dedicado. ¿Acaso Francis le había tendido una trampa? Ese maldito gabacho… Francés tenía que ser.

Su bebida no tardó mucho en llegar, y apenas había logrado musitar un ''gracias'' antes de que el español se diera la vuelta para atender a otras personas. Era un día con mucha gente, todas venían por las promociones de fin de semana. Dos por uno en los cocteles más comunes, como margaritas y daiquiris. Todos parecían estar sumergidos en su propio mundo, platicaban y reían de forma animada sobre cosas mundanas.

Arthur se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era la tercera vez que iba al bar, pero era la primera en la cual no tenía a nadie con quien platicar. Por lo general no le molestaba, pero ese día se sentía con ánimos de charlar, y al no tener a nadie a su lado le hacía sentir bastante solitario. Soltó un suspiro, y se dedicó a sorber de su vaso, estaba decidido, pediría uno más para entrar en calor, pagaría y se marcharía. La próxima vez se aseguraría de ocupar un lugar del lado de Gilbert ya que ese día le fue imposible. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas.

El inglés ignoraba, que al igual que él, cierto español se sentía especialmente decaído. Su mirada se paseaba por la barra esperando encontrar algún rostro conocido con el cual charlar, pero no había nadie. Ivonne no estaba, Gilbert estaba ocupado al igual que Francis y cada persona que estaba en la barra llegó con alguien más, y todos parecían muy concentrados en sus pláticas.

Las órdenes habían cesado y Antonio suspiró con fastidio. Los vasos ya estaban limpios y no tenía nada que hacer… Su mirada regresó al inglés sentado en la esquina derecha de la barra, la mirada del rubio estaba perdida en su ron haciéndole lucir bastante misterioso. Estaba solo, y el español podía sentir la incomodidad en él.

Una batalla interna se hizo presente ¿Y si se le acercaba a hablarle?... No, seguro le humillaría de nuevo… Pero es que se estaba aburriendo demasiado. ¡Necesitaba hablar con alguien!... ¿Pero y si ese no era el caso del inglés?... ¿Y si le gustaba estar solo?

Soltó un bufido, y armándose de valor de acercó a la esquina derecha de la barra.

-…Oye, dicen que si te sientas en las esquinas de las mesas no te vas a casar nunca. –Comentó el español de la forma más casual que pudo, sus labios temblaban, temiendo ser rechazado una vez más.

Arthur alzó la mirada con sorpresa encontrándose con los ojos verdes españoles que reflejaban inseguridad. ¿Le había perdonado…? No, seguro se encontraba igual de aburrido que él.-… ¿En dónde has escuchado eso?

Antonio sonrió y se alzó de hombros, sintiendo que la confianza regresaba a él.-Por ahí… Mi madre en una ocasión me lo dijo.

El inglés le regresó la sonrisa y se acomodó sobre su asiento tomando con la diestra su vaso para dar otro sorbo.-Bueno, quizás eso sea bueno.

-Oh… ¿No quieres casarte?

-No soy muy fan de las bodas… Son problemáticas.

-Mmh… -Antonio asintió, y se apoyó sobre la barra acercándose un poco más al rubio. No le apetecía mucho gritar, y si no lo hacía se le haría prácticamente imposible hacerse escuchar por sobre el bullicio de la gente.- Pero son lindas.

-No lo dudo… ¿Te has casado? –Preguntó el inglés mirándole con curiosidad.

-Oh, no, nada de eso. Pero he asistido a un par… Y es prácticamente imposible no verlas en la televisión.

Arthur soltó una breve carcajada ante lo dicho.-Tienes razón… Es imposible no toparte con los programas de ''Novias neuróticas''.

-Ufff si, esas tías dan miedo. –Comentó el castaño entre una carcajada, contagiado por el inglés. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír… Y por alguna razón le gustaba mucho esa imagen.

El rubio asintió ante lo dicho por el español, tenía razón, esas mujeres daban miedo cuando comenzaban a gritar cosas como que su vestido no les cerraba, o que el velo se les caía… Soltó un suspiro y volvió a sorber de su bebida que ya estaba por acabarse.

-… ¿Te sirvo más? –Preguntó el español al notar que ya casi no quedaba ron en el vaso del rubio. Y este respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. –Ya vuelvo.

Observó como el español se daba la vuelta para servirle más ron en las rocas y volvió a suspirar. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se habían presentado debidamente… Y no admitiría nunca de que eso era en parte su culpa. Quizás… Debía enmendar un poco ese error.

El bartender regresó en breve con el vaso lleno en manos, y ese fue el momento de Arthur para actuar.-…Oye, um… Creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe. –Comenzó.

El castaño le miró sorprendido y hasta con un poco de desconfianza.-…Si, bueno… ¿Por qué será? –Comentó con cierto sarcasmo que hizo que el inglés comenzara a removerse de forma incómoda. –Me llamo Antonio.

Alzó la mirada de nuevo encontrándose con una sonrisa leve en el rostro del español.-…Yo soy Arthur Kirkland. –Le extendió una mano.

-Arthur Kirkland… Qué formal~ -Comenzó a mofarse mientras miraba su mano sin estrecharla. A lo que el rubio respondió con un bufido recuperando su porte erguido y orgulloso.

–Soy un caballero, debo ser formal en todo momento.

-Bueno, no creo que sea muy válido que me digas eso ahora… La forma en que te has comportado el primer día que nos vimos no ha sido precisamente muy formal. –Pudo notar un ligero tono de resentimiento en la voz del castaño al decir aquellas palabras.

-Sí, sobre eso… Quería… Umm…

-…. ¿Querías~? –Alentó el español, que se acercó más a él para escucharle ya que no creía que se fuera a disculpar.

-…Pedirdisculpas… -murmuró el inglés refugiándose en su vaso de ron, haciendo que las palabras se ahogaran en este.

-… ¿Pedir QUÉ~? –Insistió el español sonriendo de forma divertida, que a pesar de haberle escuchado no podía perder esa oportunidad para fastidiar a ese supuesto caballero inglés.

-…Pedirte… Disculpas… -Repitió esta vez en un tono de voz más alto, pero nunca mirando directamente al hombre frente a él.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? Es que no te he escuchado~ -Rio el castaño dando a entender al rubio que se estaba burlando de él ya que le había escuchado perfectamente desde un principio.

-TSK! ¡No lo voy a repetir! Sólo me estás jodiendo.

Esta vez la risa del español fue un poco más estruendosa haciendo que varias miradas se dirigieran a ellos, algunos clientes incluso sonrieron ante la imagen: El bartender estaba riendo con ganas y el rubio parecía estar a nada de tener algún ataque al sentir que todos les miraban.

-Creí que un tío como tú no pedía disculpas~ -Comenzó a molestar.

-No te equivoques… Ni siquiera me conoces. –Contestó el malhumorado inglés mientras se terminaba de golpe el ron en las rocas, tal vez así el ligero sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas aparentaría ser por el alcohol, cuando en realidad era de vergüenza.

-Tienes razón, no te conozco, pero me gustaría hacerlo.

Esta vez volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el español, creía que estaba bromeando, pero parecía que iba en serio. -… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Simple, eres raro.-Se alzó de hombros y tomó el vaso ya vacío del rubio.

-…Eres un idiota.

-Y tú un cejotas… ¿Te sirvo algo más?-Arthur parpadeó un par de veces descubriendo que ya era el segundo trago que pedía. Miró la hora en su móvil: Las diez de la noche con cincuenta minutos. Supuestamente ya debería irse… Pero a decir verdad no le apetecía. Además no tenía trabajo al siguiente día, y si terminaba muy mal siempre podía irse en taxi. Ya pasaría por su auto al día siguiente.

-Supongo que uno más no me va a afectar…

-Mientras no tenga que arrastrarte hasta la salida está bien. –Comentó el español antes de darse la vuelta para volver a servir ron en las rocas.

La noche transcurrió con particular calma, a partir de las doce las personas ya estaban comenzando a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares. La barra poco a poco comenzó a quedarse vacía, exceptuando al rubio inglés que se encontraba ahora mucho más animado que cuando había entrado. Pero no era por causa del ron, por supuesto que no… No es como si cuatro vasos fueran suficientes para hacer que Arthur Kirkland quedara completamente ebrio.

No era el único en ese estado, del lado de Gilbert había otras personas que no paraban de reír y pedir rondas de alcohol a cada minuto que pasaba. El albino no parecía molesto, pero sin embargo miraba el reloj a menudo pues la hora de cerrar se estaba acercando. Antonio le ayudaba a poner en orden sus botellas, y se acercó a él para decirle algo al oído, parecía importante puesto que ambos tenían un gesto serio.

Arthur se acomodó sobre su asiento moviendo en su vaso el resto de alcohol que quedaba en su interior. Miró la hora en su móvil de nuevo, ya estaban por dar la una de la madrugada, Antonio ya había cerrado todas las botellas, dando a entender que no serviría más. Y de todas formas ya le había visto y se había encargado de burlarse por su recién descubierta debilidad al alcohol.

El castaño se acercó al rubio una vez terminó de pasar un paño limpio por las partes de la barra en las que ya no había nadie, dejándola reluciente. -Oye, no sabes lo mucho que quiero sacarte a patadas de aquí pero por desgracia no puedo, y ya vamos a cerrar. –Comentó mientras retiraba el vaso vacío que estaba frente al rubio.

-Qué amable eres… -Comentó con sarcasmo mientras miraba al español.-Luego el grosero es uno…

-Bueno, tú fuiste el que comenzó… -Se alzó de hombros.-Además ya estás arrastrando las palabras, si te doy algo más ahora sí tendré que sacarte… Pero inconsciente.

-En tus sueños… -Rio el inglés mientras que se bajó del asiento. Justo en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió como todo su mundo giraba a su alrededor, se tambaleó, y Antonio enseguida tomó su muñeca para evitar que fuera a caerse.

Una sensación de extraña calidez llenó todo su cuerpo al sentir aquella mano sobre su muñeca. En seguida la quitó, musitando un ''Estoy bien'' sintiéndose un tanto aturdido por lo que acababa de sentir, sumándole que su sangre era ahora un 50% alcohol.

-…. ¿Cuánto te debo?... ¿O acaso volverás a invitarme? –Murmuró con gracia tratando de distraerse a sí mismo con ese chiste absurdo, mientras que buscaba entre sus bolsillos la cartera de cuero negro para sacar dinero.

-No te acostumbres, que no es diario. –Contestó el español a la vez que le pasaba la cuenta al rubio, el cual se sorprendió levemente al ver que el español ya la tenía lista desde antes.

-Tengo la sensación de que de verdad ibas a sacarme… -Comentó leyendo el pequeño papel blanco que tenía impreso números con tinta negra. Hizo cuentas rápidas mentalmente, asegurándose que era correcto antes de dejar la cantidad total que le pedía.

-Bueno, no estaba bromeando cuando te lo dije… -Respondió el castaño mientras tomaba el dinero y lo depositaba en la caja. –Ya vamos a cerrar… Y eres prácticamente el último cliente.

Ante esa afirmación, el inglés abrió bastante los ojos, mirando a su alrededor para descubrir que, efectivamente, ya no había nadie en el bar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Gilbert ya no estaba, y las personas que hacían mucho ruido ya se habían retirado. Revisó por tercera vez la hora, eran la una con cuarenta minutos.

-El tiempo se va volando cuando te la pasas bien, ¿No? –La voz de Antonio le sacó de sus pensamientos, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su sonrisa.

-…Supongo que es verdad. –Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida para irse, con algo de suerte conseguiría un taxi. No quería arriesgarse a manejar en ese estado. –Nos vemos otro día.

-Me tomaré eso como una amenaza… -Ante ese comentario, el inglés estuvo a punto de girarse para reclamar ¿Acaso nunca le iba a perdonar? Pero la risa que soltó el español le hizo entender que era una simple broma.- Hasta pronto, Arthur.

-…Good bye Antonio. –Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta, dejando al bar The Refugee oficialmente sin clientes por esa noche. Antonio soltó un suspiro mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido el inglés, y luego su verde mirada bajó hacia su mano. Para ser más específicos, la mano con la que había sostenido al rubio para evitar que fuera a caerse de borracho.

Había aprendido otra cosa ese día sobre Arthur, y era que su temperatura corporal era bastante baja.

* * *

**Hoooola~Traigo el nuevo cap **

**Y aviso que nos vamos acercando al meollo del asunto... Mas o menos~ He cumplido las peticiones mudas y ahora hay un poco mas de diálogo entre estos dos idiotas que tanto queremos~ **

**Hoy tampoco tengo mucho que comentar... Solo que me siento orgullosa(?). Cuando leo fics, veo el número de capítulos que tienen y me digo a mi misma ''wow, esta persona escribe bastante bien y hay muchos caps! No creo llegar a ese nivel...'' Y me he descubierto haciendo lo mismo~ Y me anima el hecho de que no se quedará en solo cinco, esto se me fue de las manos y creció mas :O por eso, siento que es un avance personal... Ah~**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios tan bellos que dejan para esta historia! No saben cuanto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo~ Pero bueno, no les quito mas tiempo y les dejo! **

**Hasta el siguiente cap**

**008 out! **


End file.
